


My Moonrise Academia

by HeyTenenbaum



Category: Moonrise Kingdom (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is scout master, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Shinsou is Izuku's buddy, Shinsou's part of the gang!!, The Whole Gang's Here - Freeform, Wes Anderson AU, except Mineta, general department Izuku, literally what if Wes Anderson wrote BNHA for some reason, police captain All Might!, still rated teen tho, yeah... there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyTenenbaum/pseuds/HeyTenenbaum
Summary: Dear Midoriya. I think I want to run away, want to join me? Signed, Shouto Todoroki.Dear Todoroki. The answer is yes, but when? Signed, Izuku Midoriya.Dear Midoriya. During summer break, I'll be in the same island as you. The question is where? Signed, Shouto Todoroki.Dear Todoroki. Here's my plan...Summer at Yuuei Island turns for the worse when a scout and another boy suddenly gone missing for a strange reason. Also, there's a hurricane coming in a few days. It's up to the scouts, the police captain, and the tourists to find the two lost boys.





	1. The Britten Portion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic, based on Moonrise Kingdom by Wes Anderson and Roman Coppola.  
> Apologies if the language is a bit bad, English isn't exactly my first one.  
> Enjoy!

Yaoyorozu rushed quickly down the stairs, heading to the kitchen and opening the backyard door. The time was 1 PM when the rain started, she was surprised hearing drops of water falling down on the roof of the house. Looking out through her window, she noticed there’s a slight drizzle of water coming down from the sky. Then she remembered the laundry at the backyard, she rushed downstairs and quickly called out two names: “Mina! Aoyama! Help me get the laundry!”

Two figures came out from the kitchen door, a girl with pink skin and hair with small horns, and a boy with a shiny blonde hair. They both ran to the backyard, picking up clothes from the clothesline as quickly as they can before the rain kicks in.

“Dang it!” complained Ashido, “You couldn’t use the dryer inside, Momo?”

“You know how the old man is, besides the sky was really clear when I came out to hang these.”

“Oui, but the rain is ruining my hair.” Said Aoyama.

“WE DON’T CARE!!” yelled the two girls in front of him.

At the second floor of the house, a short, old man with a white hair and beard watches the three panicking with the laundry situation from his window. “She should’ve just used the dryer”, he muttered. He went back to his comfortable seat near his bed, reading the newspaper. The Yuuei Chronicles, it says, sounds like some sort of fantasy novel, but it’s actually just the local island newspaper. He reads about the current situation in Parliament, a photo of the Emperor meeting a large muscular man. The caption reads: _No. 1 hero for three consecutive years according to hero Billboard chart Japan: Mr. Endeavor meets with the Emperor today for a cup of tea. He also gave a speech at Parliament and had a private meeting with the Prime Minister and the National Quirk and Heroics Administration Council about a few new Hero and Quirk regulation, set to be introduced to Parliament later this fall._

“Shouto’s gonna hate this”, he muttered while continues flipping the pages. Situations in Brazil, unrest in Pittsburgh, America, there was one part he should’ve read today. Yaoyorozu had told him to keep an eye out for some news, but he couldn’t remember what it was supposed to be… “I’ll figure it out later,” he said. He kept reading the article about some kind of villain attack at a small apartment, while not noticing the thing he was supposed to read was at the front of the newspaper. The article reads:

**_HURRICANE AHEAD!_ **

_Local weather services have predicted that the infamous “Hurricane_ Shiragaki _” will soon visit the island in around three days. Mild to heavy rain is expected from today until the hurricane passes. All current residents of_ Yuuei _Island should take cover and relocate to their local designated shelter in three days’ time. Please do not stay at your own house during the hurricane, for it is dangerous and structure collapse is imminent._

Jirou was outside the door, passing the old man’s room while he was reading the newspaper. She heads upstairs to the third floor with her record player. The sky outside was raining mildly, perfect for listening to some music, she thought. The record player was quite small, a portable one, powered by battery. It was made by Yaoyorozu using her quirk as her birthday gift around two years ago. She kept the thing ever since. She puts the record player down on the floor, browsing through several of her record collection. Some LPs, a few old singles, some of them were gems she accidentally found at the local island flea market, and others were passed down from her parents who love music as much as she does. She finally found the record she was looking for, she grabs it from the shelf and plays it on her record player.

_In order to show you how a big symphony orchestra is put together,_

_Benjamin Britten has written a big piece of music_

_which is made up of smaller pieces_

_that show you all the separate parts of the orchestra._

_These smaller pieces are called variations,_

_which means different ways of playing the same tune._

_First of all, he lets us hear the tune, or theme,_

_which is a beautiful melody by the much older British composer, Henry Purcell._

_Here is Purcell's theme played by the whole orchestra together._

A grand orchestra tune plays for almost a minute after the introduction words, the music was grand, like of those you hear during a classical concert. The sound of the tune invites two other individuals into the room: a girl with brown hair and a boy with shoulder-length hair and round-shaped elbows. They both went upstairs to check the sound and sat together around the record player with Jirou.

_Now, Mr. Britten lets you hear the four different families of the orchestra_

_playing the same Purcell theme in different ways._

_First, we hear the woodwind family._

_The flutes, the oboes, the clarinets and the bassoons._

The tune continues with sounds produced only by the wind instruments. The sound was soft, a bit childish but sounds really lovely, according to Uraraka. The soft tune invites another individual into the room, a boy came upstairs. His eyes have different color, one was dark, the other was light blue. The same can also be said about his hair, the left was white, and the right was red, he also has some kind of red scar around his left blue eye. He was browsing the bookshelf near the record player, Jirou, Uraraka and Sero were staring at him for a few seconds until their focus was turned back to the music. He picks up a book from the shelf, the title reads The Peculiar Neurodegenerative Experiments on Creatures Known as Noomus by Sensei AFO.

_He sat down in the reading nook by the window, reading his book, accompanied by a classical tune and the sound of the rain._

_Here comes the brass family._

_The trumpets, the horns, the trombones and the_ tubas _._

The brass instrument plays as the rain keeps pouring down. Todoroki kept reading his book while trying to ignore the rain completely. He hates this weather, why does it have to rain all of the sudden? If it rains again tomorrow, he’ll have to go to the island post station to find that letter. If it wasn’t for the rain, it should’ve arrived around now.

_Now, Mr. Britten arranges the Purcell theme for the string family._

_The violins, the violas, the cellos and the double basses._

_And of course, the harp._

The string instruments plays, Uraraka comments on how this part makes the whole orchestra sounds more dramatic. Todoroki tried to ignore his surroundings, concentrating on reading the author’s experimentation by attempting to assign a few quirk genome into a regular genome sequence. It sounds insane, no person can have more than one quirk, he thought. He flips over to the next page.

_And finally the percussion family,_

_all those drums and gongs and things you hit._

_After this, you will hear the theme by Purcell_

_played once more in its original form by all four families together._

_That_ is, _the whole orchestra._

The grand orchestra tune plays once more, surrounding the room with a grand, dramatic sort of noise. Downstairs, the old man, Gran Torino has woken up from his nap with the newspaper on top of his face. He looked at the clock, 1.30 PM, isn’t it time for lunch already? He thought. He walked towards the stairs to check the kitchen. Yaoyorozu, Ashido, and Aoyama were enjoying a cup of warm black tea after picking up the laundry outside. A girl with long green hair and wide eyes came into the room, “All done, I’ve put them all in the dryer.” She said while pouring a cup of tea for herself.

Gran Torino came downstairs to the kitchen with his small wooden cane, “Yaoyorozu, is it time for lunch already?” he asked. Yaoyorozu suddenly remembers what time is it, she needs to call everyone upstairs to the dining room. She opened one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed the megaphone stored inside, she said “Everyone, it’s time for lunch!” into the megaphone.

Jirou stopped the record player after hearing Yaoyorozu’s call. All of them stood up to walk to the dining room, except for Todoroki, who is still reading by the window. “Todoroki-kun, you’re coming?” Uraraka asked.

“I’ll be down in a minute”, he replied. All three of them went down the stairs for lunch. While Todoroki puts a bookmark on page 92 and closed the book. He grabs his binoculars, it was a small gift from his mother, one he hasn’t seen in a really long time. He looked at the mailbox in front of the house through his binoculars. No one was coming, of course, it’s still raining. He kept his binoculars hanging from the back of his neck when he went downstairs for lunch.

He came back upstairs around ten minutes later with a plate of rice curry and a glass of white milk. There was an altercation apparently between him and Gran Torino during lunch, it began when the old man said the word “So, Shouto… I read today your father met with the government…” Those simple words alone were enough to make Shouto feel uncomfortable. There was a reason he chose to be sent away to this house on the island for the whole summer, it was a chance to escape from the shadow of his father. The man who forced everything on him, tortured his life into a tough training session, and forced his mother into a mental institution so that he can focus on becoming the “No. 1 Hero”. What does what word even mean? He kept asking himself is this what he really wants? He needed an escape, he needs some time to think. When his group of school friends decides to take the summer vacation to Yaoyorozu’s family vacation house at Yuuei Island, he wanted to follow them. And so he did, but his father’s meddling at the last minute causes one small change to their plan. The man was in the right after all, all eight on them couldn’t simply stay alone at a faraway island without a guardian. So came in Gran Torino, an old retired teacher of Endeavor who happens to take an absence of leave in his pro hero career for the summer.

But Shouto knew the man wasn’t exactly a guardian for the eight of them, he was actually someone trying to keep an eye out on Shouto. That didn’t bother him, however, it was his vacation anyways. The summer, however, turned a bit dark, literally, when weather services announced a hurricane was coming during the next week. The fun has to be kept in for the time being.

The weather was cold as he tried to eat his plate of food, the milk was fresh from the fridge, so of course, it was cold. Didn’t suit the weather, he thought, he grabbed the glass with his left hand and used his quirk to heat things up a bit. It was the perfect temperature, as he took a sip from the recently heated glass. The rain starts to calm down as he finishes his food. He should’ve probably apologized to the old man for his short neutral tantrum earlier, he was going to go downstairs to the kitchen when he noticed a small light coming from the window. He grabbed the binoculars to see who it is.

It was the Postman.

The postman arrived with his bicycle in front of the house wearing a raincoat and dropped something off at the mailbox. He felt relieved actually, at the thought he doesn’t have to go to the post station tomorrow. He went downstairs to the kitchen to drop off his dishes. Everybody had dispersed from the dining room with Uraraka, Sero, Jirou, Ashido, and Aoyama finding an old board game in the closet, and Yaoyorozu and Asui doing the dishes. When Todoroki came to the kitchen, Yaoyorozu could only comment “I think you should apologize to the old man. I know things been tough lately at your home, but still, Todoroki…”

“And I will, later, don’t make too much fuss about it, Yaoyorozu.” He walked off quickly, heading to the front door.

“He seems to be in a hurry,” Asui commented.

“Yes, but I don’t even want to know what it is. Lord knows that kid has problems.” Yaoyorozu replied.

At this point, the rain has been reduced to a mild drizzle, he grabs an umbrella near the door and went outside to the mailbox. It was a small plastic bag with an envelope inside of it, the sender must’ve thought this through when he heard about the weather, Todoroki thought to himself. He walked to the small two-seat school bus stop near the mailbox. He opened the plastic bag to grab the envelope inside, the envelope reads:

 

_Izuku Midoriya, Yuuei Scout Summer Camp, Yuuei Island_

_Addressed to:_ Shouto _Todoroki, Mordecai’s End,_ Yuuei _Island_

 

He read the contents of the letter inside the envelope for a few seconds and put it back in. He hid the envelope in his pocket when he went back into the house. He went upstairs, passing by Gran Torino’s room, seeing the old man was taking a nap in his chair once again, he could probably apologize to him later. Passing by the stair leading to the 3rd floor, he could hear Yaoyorozu and Asui’s voice along with the others now, he should probably join in as well, and his book is still upstairs. He went into the boys’ room first. It was a small house after hall, he has to share the room with Sero and Aoyama. He grabbed a plain shoebox from under his bed, the box has a large ‘PRIVATE’ written into it using a black marker. He opened the box and put the envelope in it.

He shoved the box back into under his bed, turned off the light, and went upstairs as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We'll get to meet the Yuuei Scouts!


	2. A 55 Miles Walk to Babylon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time we meet Yuuei Scout Troop 55.  
> You might've noticed there's a bit of Tenenbaum reference on the last one,  
> Don't worry, we'll have more a bit later.

**Day One.**

The sun was up and clear again the following morning, Yaoyorozu woke up feeling refreshed seeing the blue, with the exception of few small clouds in the sky. Seeing a weather like this, it’s almost too hard to believe that a major hurricane was coming in just two days. She quickly went downstairs to the kitchen, noticing someone was already preparing breakfast. “Good morning,” she greeted to the person, it was Uraraka, holding a bowl with some kind of batter in it. She was making hotcakes, she said, but she could use some help since that one bowl won’t be enough to serve the entire house. Yaoyorozu came to her aid, opening the upper kitchen cabinet to find another bowl. Moments later, they both were cooking the batter in the pan when Aoyama came down and said he smelled something ‘délicieux’.

After breakfast, everyone left the dining room, minding their own business. The day was sunny and clear, a perfect weather to go out, Yaoyorozu thought. She asked a few people for a round of Tennis in a field nearby, Jirou, Sero, and Ashido agreed to go out with her. While Uraraka, Aoyama, and Asui declined, saying they’ve found another thing to play with down at the basement: a Ping-Pong table. Todoroki refused both offers, with the reason that he wants to spend some time alone at the lighthouse tower.

He climbed up the stairs from the 3rd floor leading to the lighthouse tower. Yaoyorozu had told everyone about this place, it was originally an abandoned lighthouse, and when her family bought the land and built the vacation home, they decided to refurbish the building, connecting it with the house as an addition. As cool as it was, no one wanted to climb up there, except for Todoroki, who made the place as his own solitary spot. He looked at his phone for an info on the time, it was 8 AM, he will have to leave soon as the letter instructed him. First thing, though, he climbed up to the tower and used his binoculars to look at something. He saw a camp, not a big one, but a bit far away from the house. He saw the police station down at the docks, and a plane flying above it, that must be the mail delivery, he thought. There was no road to the island, only dirt roads since there aren’t that many inhabitants here. Mail is delivered every morning to noon from the mainland to the small local post office by airplane.

* * *

 

The faraway camp was the current base for Troop 55 of the Yuuei Scouts. Every summer, the troops held an annual summer camp on the island. It was one of the perfect places to camp, according to Commander Nezu. The main base camp of Yuuei Scouts was on the next island, reachable in 10 minutes by a motor boat, times may vary if using a paddling boat.

Scout Master Aizawa came out from his tent with a clipboard in his hand. He heard one of his scout, Koda, blowing the horn in front of the camp gate, signaling the time was 8 AM. It was around 15 minutes before breakfast, and Aizawa needs to perform his daily inspection of the camp and the boys. He greeted the boy with the purple hair, Shinsou, his confidante, a good morning, then asked him to accompany the daily inspection. He stopped at Kaminari’s project first, with the boy holding a rope next to a strange machinery covered in a curtain.

“Kaminari”, Aizawa called, “Did you made progress with the Latrine project?”

“Yes, Sensei!” answered Kaminari. The boy pulled a rope which opened the curtains, showing a bucket of water flowing through the pipes of the machinery. A bell dings, and a flag saying “Next”, pulls up next to it.

“Good.” Aizawa complimented, he walked over next to Shoji’s table, asking him about his lanyard project. “Horrible,” Shoji replied, showing him a rabbit’s foot, connected to a horribly tied cord. Aizawa didn’t give any comment, he simply walked past the six-armed boy’s table over to the next project. He stopped when he noticed Tokoyami and his shadow-like monster, Dark Shadow, carrying lumber near a tree.

“Tokoyami, what’s all this lumber for?” Aizawa asked. The bird boy answered they’re building a tree house. Aizawa asked where the tree house is, and when Tokoyami’s finger pointed upwards, he and Shinsou were shocked to see a construction platform for the tree house right on top of the trees. It was around 60 feet from the ground, leaning a bit to the left, showing its instability. A boy with spiky red hair, Kirishima waves to the ground, shouting “Hey Sensei! We’re building a treehouse! Neat, right?”

“Kirishima! Get down from there!” Aizawa shouted back, his head turned to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, commenting that the treehouse isn’t placed in a safe altitude. Someone who couldn’t fly or have high durability quirk could die instantly if they fell from that altitude. He asked Tokoyami to put the treehouse much, much lower for safety reasons. He walked again with Shinsou over to the next project due for inspection, when he noticed another surprise: Bakugou, one of his most difficult, troublesome pupil is riding the camp’s motorcycle.

“Halt, Bakugou,” Aizawa commanded the spiky blond haired boy. “What’s all this?” he asked.

“Safety check, sensei.” He answered with a frustrated face, “It’s working, alright, I’m just checking the engine.”

“I didn’t give you permission for any of this,” Aizawa said, “This is clearly a reckless act, your second warning so far. Third time and I’ll take your keys.”

The boy shouted in frustration, muttering a lot of curse word as Aizawa walked pass him over to the fireworks project table. He stopped at the table to see Iida and Ojiro working with a few red tubes. He asked how many rocket fireworks they have currently. “Sixteen and Half!” Iida shouted enthusiastically, “Not enough for the Jubilee, I think,” Aizawa responded. He handed over a key to Ojiro, saying “This is the key for the armory shed, go get more gunpowder from there and make us more rocket.” Ojiro nods and walked to the shed as instructed.

“I think that’s all for today,” he said to Shinsou, “Ring the bell and go sit at the dining table.”

Shinsou walked to the dining area and ring the lunch bell next to the chef’s table. Aizawa greeted the chef, Satou and sat at the center chair at the dining table. Everyone else stopped with their work and sat in their own chair, it was time for breakfast. Satou began to distribute the meals from chair to chair when he noticed an empty chair between Iida and Tokoyami. Aizawa turned his head to Satou and noticed the empty chair as well.

“Alright, who’s missing?” he asked. Iida responded with a name: Midoriya, it’s a bit unusual for him to miss breakfast, Iida thought. Aizawa shouted Midoriya into the tents, but no one was coming out. He asked his scouts to come with him to check on the boy, and everyone stood up from their seats to follow their scout master.

“GOD DAMN IT DEKU!!” Bakugou shouted in anger, “GET FUCKING OUT HERE NOW!!”

They went to Midoriya’s tent and called his name repeatedly, but no one was coming out. Small explosion began to come out from Bakugou’s hand as he was frustrated that Midoriya interrupted his meal. “Third warning if you burn the tent, Bakugou,” Aizawa said, leaving the boy more frustrated.

“Izuku?” Aizawa finally said in front of the tent, noticing it was zipped from the inside. Iida gave the scout master his pocket knife and pulled out a small hook tool from it. Aizawa used the tool to zip open the tent. No one was in there, it was empty. He noticed something beneath the pillow, an envelope, addressed to him. The letter reads:

_Dear Scout Master Aizawa_

_I am very sad to announce my resignation from my position at Troop 55 of the Yuuei Scout. As much as it burdens my fellow scouts (except Kacchan, perhaps), I can no longer be associated with the Yuuei scouts. Please do not attempt to look for me. It’s not theirs, Kacchan’s, or your fault. Best wishes, Izuku Midoriya._

Kirishima walked into the tent while Aizawa was reading the letter, he noticed a white cloth stitched over to in the edge of the tent. He opened the cloth, only to reveal a hole behind it. “Sensei look!” he called. Aizawa inspected the hole and muttered “Crap. He got away.”

* * *

The mailman has just delivered a few letters to the island police station when the old phone rings. A very skinny man with blond hair put down the letter in his desk and sat down to answer the phone.

“Hello, Captain Toshinori of the Yuuei Island Patrol speaking here, how may I help you?” the skinny man said while grabbing his morning cup of coffee.

“Yes, captain Toshinori?” the man on the other line said, “This is scout master Shouta Aizawa from Yuuei scout troop 55, I’m here to report a missing child.”

He spits out his coffee when he heard the name Shouta Aizawa. He hasn’t heard that in quite a while, not since he ran away after he retired from his previous career. He coughed a bit into the phone, with a speck of blood coming out from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Aizawa asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, just choked a bit on my coffee. Could you describe the situation?” he asked, trying to keep his cool, hearing the name and voice of his old acquaintance.

“He’s gone missing this morning, left a note of resignation from the troop at his tent. We checked for a while and it seems that he took a few items from the camp: a fishing kit, a frying pan, two bedrolls, a few cans of mixed vegetable, a yellow tent kit, and an air rifle, It’s not a concern, I doubt he knows how to use one.”

“Any reason why he might’ve left in the first place?”

“One of his scout mates is usually hostile to him, but he insisted it’s not his fault. Other than that, we don’t have any clue.”

Captain Toshinori pulled the drawer on his desk and grabbed a notebook and a pen. “Please describe the missing boy to me.”

“His name is Izuku Midoriya...”

Captain Toshinori stopped writing instantly, his heart began to race after hearing the missing boy’s name. He couldn’t get a grip on his pen anymore, it fell flat into the desk. A nauseous feeling began to build in his stomach as he hears more of the missing boy’s description from Aizawa.

“He has black curly hair with green highlights, he might be wearing a raccoon hat, since he wore that every day. He’s around five foot five, he’s wearing the usual Yuuei scout uniform with a pair of oversized red shoes, and that’s it. I can give you a picture of the boy if you need one.”

Toshinori doesn’t really need the picture, he already knows what the boy looks like. It’s an unforgettable piece of memory, he gave something very precious to the boy a long time ago. Something he needs to master, he wondered if the boy mastered the gift already in his absence. But why would he leave like him? He was left speechless and felt sick after just hearing the name. Then he remembered he was on the phone with Aizawa.

“Hello?” Aizawa asked on the other line, not hearing a response for a few seconds after he had stopped his description.

“Yes, I’m still here,” Toshinori answered, there was a bit of panic in his tone of voice, thankfully it was unnoticeable. “Please come to the station, Aizawa, we need to talk a bit before we notify his folks.”

“I’ll come right down in a moment, Captain.” He replied, pressing his cellphone to end the call, then turned his head around the dining table where the rest of the scouts sat, discussing Midoriya’s unexpected leave.

“Alright, I’m going to go down to the police station” he announced, “Please continue your work, I’ll be back in a moment, until then, Iida and Shinsou, you’re both in charge of this camp.”

“Understood, Sensei!” Iida stood up and shouted, while Shinsou said “Yes, Sensei” in a quiet tone while giving him a slow nod.

“And Bakugou, please don’t destroy the camp while I’m not around.”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN FUCKING SUPPOSE TO MEAN??” Bakugou replied angrily, while the some of the other scouts laugh at the notion. “QUIT LAUGHING YOU SHITHEADS!” he yelled in response. Aizawa sighed as he noticed small burn marks at Bakugou’s side of the dining table. He turned his back on the scouts and walked to the camp entrance gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos on the first chapter.  
> Hope you're prepared for the long ride!


	3. 22 Ave. Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detail of Aizawa's visit with an old friend, and also the reaction at the house when they found out about Todoroki's disappearance.

**Day One.**

Despite the condition, there wasn’t any fuss at the island at all. Captain Toshinori was walking in circles at his office thinking heavily about the current condition: Aizawa is coming to meet him, and his former pupil, Izuku Midoriya has gone missing with no clue of his whereabouts. He’s still very optimistic about his odds at finding the boy though, it’s a small island with no major building or many inhabitants at all. The only problem was the forest part, which takes around 63% of the island. Those big trees could be bothersome during the search. His thought was paused when he heard a knock on the door.

“Captain Toshinori? It’s Aizawa.” The door knocker said.

“Yes, please come in.”

The door slowly opens, and Aizawa took a stap forward into the office. He only made it through the first step when he noticed the man standing in front of him was none other than the former no. 1 hero, All Might, now wearing a police uniform, is now in front of his desk with the same confused face as he is.

“What the…” Aizawa muttered, confused from his current line of vision, is this real? He asked himself. “How, and…”

“I know I have a lot of explaining to do, Aizawa.” Captain Toshinori replied, “About this, and the kid Midoriya as well, but please do sit down.” He offered a chair in front of his desk to Aizawa.

They were now sitting face to face, something they haven’t done in a long time. Toshinori began to spoke a few words, “Now, then…” however, his sentence was cut short by a slap in the face from Aizawa. “I’m listening…” he commented after delivering the slap.

“That’s fair. I deserved that.” Toshinori commented, touching the red-hand mark that was on his face. “You must’ve wondered where I’ve been for the past year. After my retirement, you see, I wanted to find some peace, so I left everything and traveled the world for. Then I found this island, it was a beautiful, magnificent place. And the shores, there was one particular place that got stuck to my mind. I wanted to stay here, but I needed a small purpose, something to keep me occupied. I called in a favor from my old friend, and got a job here, as the island police captain.”

“That’s believable.” Aizawa said, “Now, what about Izuku Midoriya can you tell me?”

“Well, I need to ask, do you know what his quirk is?”

“He has enhanced attack strength and incredible speed. It’s not a very reliable quirk for everyday life, and he’s prone to injuries. So far, he has only used it for emergency situations, if you look at him from the outside, you’ll probably say he’s just a regular quirkless boy.”

“That’s because he is…, it’s a long story, but I think it might be connected to his disappearance.”

It took around twelve minutes for Toshinori to explain the nature of Izuku’s quirk to Aizawa. How it was originally created by his old enemy, how it was passed down from generation to generation, and finally to the hands of Izuku Midoriya.

“So to recap here, you gave him your quirk because you think he’s worthy to become your successor. He failed the admission test to the heroics department, but entered the general department. And despite that, you still did hero training sessions with him, until your retirement and when you left a year ago.”

“Yes, that sounds about right.”

“I do have one thing to add. Were you out of your fucking mind?” Aizawa asked angrily.

“Look, okay, I admit, I might be a bit crazy at the time, but he was such a promising candidate. I think I know why he left, he could’ve probably saw me on this island, and he escaped from the camp to see me again.”

“Then where is he now?” Aizawa crossed his arms, wanting to hear some reasonable answers “He should’ve arrived hours ago, depending on the time he left. This station is only a 25 minute walk away from the camp.”

“Well, that… um…” Toshinori struggled to answer that question, he’s right, if Midoriya did escape to see him, he should’ve arrived by now.

“Why did he stole all those items? What is it for if he was to meet with you? I know Izuku Midoriya, and he could’ve just made a nice excuse if he wanted to come down here to meet with you.” Aizawa argued. Toshinori became more and more confused by those facts, they were very reasonable, Midoriya wouldn’t just took off suddenly into nowhere just to go to his place.

“Look, All Might, or Captain Toshinori,” said Aizawa, “If he did want to come to you, then that’s fine, we’ll just have to wait. But for the time being, we need to look for him in case there’s another reason to his sudden absence.”

“Yes, we should do that, I’ll drive around to the locals to see if they might’ve seen him.”

“You said we should also notify his folks?”

“Ah yes,” he remembered he was saying that earlier, “The working phone to outside the island is in the lighthouse, let’s go.”

* * *

 

The time was 12 PM when Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Sero, and Ashido returned to the house from five, no, six, no, seven round of tennis game. They were obviously exhausted and felt parched after finishing their last cold bottle of drink around half an hour ago. Ashido went ahead to the kitchen to grab cold bottles of juice. Uraraka, Aoyama, and Asui were sitting in the kitchen table with a bowl of homemade Sundae. The four that just came also helped themselves with a bowl for some cold snack. Jirou was heading upstairs when Yaoyorozu gave her another bowl of sundae for Todoroki.

She went upstairs to the 3rd floor looking for the boy, but there was no one in the floor, is he still in the lighthouse? She asked herself. She searched her record player, but it was nowhere to be found either. A small envelope caught her attention, it was on top of the reading nook, Todoroki’s usual reading spot. The envelope has the name “Jirou” written in front of it. She opened the envelope to find a letter that reads:

 

_Dear Jirou._

_I need to borrow your record player for ten days or less. Do not tell anyone, especially Yaoyorozu or Gran Torino-sensei. I’ll replace the batteries when I return, in the meantime, use the record player in the study if you need it. Signed, Shouto Todoroki._

 

“Unbelievable!” she muttered as she folded the letter. She walked upstairs, towards the lighthouse tower, calling Todoroki’s name as she walked. But no one was there, the place was empty, not a single soul except for herself. She walked downstairs again to the second floor, opening the boys’ room, still no one there. Maybe he came down to the kitchen for a snack, joining the others for ice cream. She repeatedly called his name during her way to the kitchen. Sero walked past by her when she entered the kitchen. But he wasn’t there either, the kitchen has almost the exact same number of people when she left it, with the exception of Ashido and Sero.

“Jirou,” Yaoyorozu called her from the other side of the room, “Have you seen the kitchen scissors? It’s gone missing from the knife block set.” She pointed her finger to the knife block, there was five knives in the thing, but the scissors part has gone missing.

“Momo, I can’t find the can opener,” Uraraka complained, holding a can of lychee encased in pure sweet sugary liquid. “Has any of you seen it?”

“Well, no, um… I haven’t seen either of those things,” Jirou answered, “I’m looking for a much easier thing here, have any of you guys seen Todoroki?”

“Todoroki?” Asui asked, “Didn’t he went up to the lighthouse again?”

“Well, yes, I thought so too, but he wasn’t there, or the reading nook, or the boys’ room. He left this note for me,” she sat down at the empty chair in the kitchen table, “He borrowed my record player without asking first, and all of a sudden he left this note saying he’ll return it in around 10 days!” her tone of voice shows frustration at the thought. “What does that even mean anyway?”

They heard a voice coming from upstairs, “Guys! Guys!” It was Sero, who ran down to the kitchen. “Todoroki’s suitcase! It’s gone missing!” he informed.

“That can’t be right…” Yaoyorozu commented, “Jirou, does that letter say anything else?”

“Yeah…” Jirou’s frustration suddenly transformed into a look of confusion, and slight concern. “He said don’t tell anyone, especially you and Gran Torino-sensei.”

“Well, he’s gone missing along with his things, and some of our things. I’ll have to tell the old man now!”

Yaoyorozu walked upstairs to the old man’s room. He was taking a nap again, it seems to be one of the four things he does every day, other than reading, eating, and complaining about the current youth generation, looking at their “Smarty-phones” every damn time. Yaoyorozu wakes him up gently, calling his name with a low volume and shaking him slowly.

The old man came back into consciousness, seeing Yaoyorozu’s face in front of him. “Ah, what is it… Momoka? That’s your name, right?”

“It’s actually Momo, Gran Torino-sensei. I think Todoroki’s gone missing, his suitcase is gone and he took a few things from the house.”

“WHAT??” the sudden information brought him back into full consciousness, “Where did that boy go now? Trying to camp out into the woods or the shores? He can’t leave this place! He doesn’t have enough money to buy the ticket out.”

“Well, yes, he couldn’t have possibly leave with a boat or a plane, but since he has the quirk to freeze things…” Yaoyorozu hesitated at continuing the sentence, feeling genuine concern for both the old man and Todoroki.

“He could try to freeze the ocean to cross over to the mainland.” Gran Torino completes her sentence. “That’s clearly illegal, Yaoyorozu. Besides, the coast guard is on high alert because of the storm, they would’ve quickly noticed him. What time did he left the house?” he asked.

“We don’t know exactly when, we left him alone after breakfast.”

“Dang it!” he shouted “That kid really has a lot of issues, I think I need to tell you all the full story later. Enji’s gonna be really mad at me if he founds out…”

“We’re going to try to find him right after this. If we do find him, we don’t have to tell Mr. Endeavor anything, it would be as if he never left at all.”

“And if we don’t find him?”

“Well, um…” she didn’t know how to answer, creating an awkward silence between them. That only lasted around seven seconds, however, as they both heard Ashido calling Yaoyorozu’s name. She entered the room.

“Momo!” she called, “There’s a police patrol car in front of the house! Did you call them about Todoroki? Because we didn’t.”

Yaoyorozu and Gran Torino exchanged a worried look with each other, “A police patrol car?” she asked. “No, I didn’t call them. I was going to, but how did they even know?”

“Maybe they have someone who can see the future.” Gran Torino commented, “Anyway, go talk to the policeman, Yaoyorozu, I’ll be down in a minute.”

He sighed after Yaoyorozu and Ashido left the room, looking to the window in his room for a refreshing view of the backyard and the ocean, away from the house. “Kid, where are you? What’re you up to now?” he asked himself.

There was a knock on the door, nobody answered it. They were all sitting in the living room and the kitchen, waiting for the responsible one to open and answer the person behind it. Yaoyorozu came downstairs, walking to the front door, hearing the knock on the door. She took a deep breath before putting her hands on the knob and turning it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small explanation, in this story:
> 
>   1. Izuku inherited the One for All, but didn't passed the physical exam and got shuffled into the General studies department
>   2. All Might left his old life after defeating Sensei, wanting to retire
>   3. Everyone at the summer house is part of the Hero department, as for the troops, only Bakugou and Iida made it to the Hero department. The rest are Izuku's classmates at the General department.
> 

> 
> We'll get deeper into the story as it progresses, don't worry, there's going to be constant updates since I have almost finished writing the whole thing. As always, thanks for reading!


	4. One of The Skinny, Eye-Patched, Little Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor character death/disappearance, this is where a part of the angst began.  
> Also, a bit of Bill Murray cameo in there...

**Day One**.

Captain Toshinori was very distraught at what he had just heard earlier. After his brief reunion with Aizawa, he went to the lighthouse with him, to try to communicate with young Midoriya’s parents. He had seen his mother one time, his mother’s hairstyle gave her a small reminder of his former master’s hairstyle. Hagakure, a young girl with invisibility quirk from the support department, was sitting in the operator’s chair. She was doing some sort of internship on the island, maintaining the island main outgoing means of communication. Aizawa gave her a number, which is said to be Midoriya’s official emergency contact. The number connects, and both Toshinori and Aizawa spoke for a few moment before they were informed of something that’s very disturbing.

Both of Midoriya’s birth parents have been declared dead. They were on a boat six months ago when it was attacked by some kind of yellow-orange spotted shark, “A magnificent beast!” as one oceanographer described it. There were few survivors, Midoriya’s parents not included. They’ve gone missing and declared as dead after no sign of their bodies for two months. The boy was living in some kind of strange limbo, but luckily, he did found someone to become his legal guardian. However, his current guardians, which is whom Aizawa and Toshinori are talking to right now, has decided that after the current ordeal, they’ve decided to let go of the guardianship altogether. The boy’s been getting into all sorts of trouble lately, legal troubles with the police when he decided to “play hero” by actually trying to fight a villain or someone bad, and he got into a fight with “A spiky blonde-haired boy with some sort of exploding quirk.” Also, the legal guardians want to move to Italy for whatever reason, something which Midoriya went against directly.

They hung up the phone. Aizawa and Toshinori knew they have to call in social services to take care of the boy. First, they would need to find him first, though. Aizawa heads back to the camp, saying he would ask his troops to use their skill to look for his whereabouts. Captain Toshinori on the other hand, follows his own protocol and procedure, first, by asking the locals if they’ve seen the boy or not.

“Midoriya… my boy…, what have I done?” he said to himself, suddenly regretting that rash decision he made one year ago. To leave for his sake, for the boy’s sake, for everyone’s sake, mostly for himself though.

He drove around the residential area of the island, knocking on doors and asking them about the boy. No one had seen him or willing to go help look for him. He loves the view and the feeling he gets from this place, but sometimes the locals can be such a greedy selfish sort of people. He made his way down to the last house, a vacation home in Mordecai’s End. The place was owned by a very rich family, he hears, but they rarely come down to the island. Still, he needs to check the place in case they do come down.

The front gate was open, meaning there might be someone in there. He knocked on the door and then looked up, seeing the refurbished lighthouse tower connected to the house. Whoever owns this place must be really rich if they can afford a vacation home like this. He shifted back his attention when the door started to open. However, he wasn’t exactly ready to see the person standing behind the door.

“Miss Yaoyorozu…” he muttered in front of the tall young woman with a dark, ponytailed hair standing in front of him.

“Yes, that’s me.” The girl answered, “How do you know my name, officer?”

He became panicked, not realizing he actually said that last one out loud, not in his own thought “Ah, well, uh… I mean, I presume you are Miss Yaoyorozu. I heard that this house belongs to the Yaoyorozu family.”

“Oh, of course, officer.” The girl complied, nodding as a sign of understanding. “How may I help you today? Is it about a boy with white and red hair?”

“No, um… It’s actually about a boy with green hair. He’s part of a local scout troop on the island, he’s gone missing around 8 AM this morning when his troop noticed his absence during breakfast.”

He took out a picture from his pocket, showing a picture of the missing green-haired boy. “Did you happen to see him today?”

Yaoyorozu looked at the picture, the boy looks very familiar, as if she’s seen him somewhere, not here though. She returned the picture with a disappointed look.

“I’ll take that as a no then?” Toshinori asked, putting the picture back in his pocket. Yaoyorozu simply shakes her head. “Well, if you do happen to see him, please contact me at the Police station down at the docks. Best get going then, thank you for your help Miss Yaoyorozu.”

He turned his back, walking a few steps back to his car when he heard Yaoyorozu calling him. “Wait, officer!” she called.

“Ah, apologies, I didn’t introduce myself earlier, I’m captain Toshinori of the Yuuei Island police patrol. Do you have something you like to tell me, miss?”

“Yes, actually, there’s another boy that’s gone missing today.”

“The one with the white and red hair you said earlier, I presume?”

“Yes, that one. Do come in, off… I mean, captain, I’ll explain everything to you.”

He followed Yaoyorozu into the house, a boy with white and red hair… there’s only one person that matches that description, Shouto Todoroki, also one of his former student, and son of the current number 1 hero: Endeavor. There was another shock, however, six of his former student was also inside the house. Aizawa, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and now six other people? What a day, what a plunge!

He sat down on the living room sofa, with six of his former student sitting around him. He could remember their faces and names now, Asui, Uraraka, Ashido, Sero, Aoyama, and Jirou. Why are they here now? Why today? What the heck is going on?

Yaoyorozu sat next to him and showed him a picture of Todoroki, the boy with white and red hair. “His name is Shouto Todoroki, he’s also gone missing since this morning, I think. He went upstairs after breakfast, and some of us went out, the other played Ping-Pong down in the basement. When we came back, some of our things were gone, and so was his suitcase.”

Toshinori inspected the picture, although he doesn’t really need to since he already knows what the boy looked like, and then he asked the group “What was missing exactly?”

“Jirou’s record player, a pair of scissors, a can opener, and when we checked again, five small cans of mashed potatoes, two records, and four books on the shelf.”

“I see…, is it possible that their disappearances are both connected?” he asked himself, “They were gone at almost the same time, carrying several items for survival with them… I’ll have to look into this and notify the troops.”

“I’m sorry.” Jirou interrupted, raising her hand. “What do you mean by ‘they’? Is there someone else missing on this island?”

“Yes, um…” he took out the picture from his pocket while explaining about Midoriya’s also sudden disappearance. “Around 8 AM, this boy also has gone missing from the local Yuuei scout troop, he left a letter, no new information in there. Have any of you seen this boy around here?” he showed them MIdoriya’s picture.

“DEKU-KUN!” Uraraka shouted as everyone turned their attention to her. She knows that face, yes, she knows exactly who the other missing person was.

“Um… no, miss, his name is actually…”

“Izuku Midoriya, but I always called him Deku-Kun.”

“You know him, Ochaco?” Ashido asked.

“Yes, he’s a student from the general department. I met him four months ago during the school play, we eventually became friends, sometimes ate lunch together with Iida-kun at the cafeteria.”

“Friends… or crush?” Sero teased.

“Not funny Sero!” Uraraka shouted back, “No time for a joke! Deku and Todoroki have gone missing! We should help out the search!”

“Monsieur Capitaine!” Aoyama called, “I believe Todoroki also left a letter, I’ll go fetch it from upstairs.” He stood up and walked out of the room.

“Yes, thank you for your cooperation, let’s hope we can find them both soon. I’ll take you kids down to the troop camp, you can help scout master Aizawa and his troop in finding the boy.”

“Aizawa?” Yaoyorozu asked, “Did you mean Shouta Aizawa? Mr. Eraserhead? That’s our class teacher! What a coincidence he’s here too.”

“Captain Toshinori, which troop is searching for Deku-kun?” Uraraka asked.

“Troop 55, I believe”

“That’s Iida-kun’s troop! He must be really worried about Deku-kun’s disappearance.” She commented.

“Iida is here too?” Sero asked, “Man, what a coincidence! Aizawa-sensei, and Iida too?”

Toshinori ponders at Sero’s suggestion. Could this be a coincidence? A series of event, an unfortunate one for him and Midoriya, to have taken place at this very day? He never thought the other life he built in the past six months would have to unravel and end so fast. If everyone knew who he was right now, there’s going to be a lot more questions for him to answer, other than regarding the sudden disappearance of those two kids. What’s next? Are there anymore surprise in store for him today?

“Too much thinking isn’t good for you, Toshinori.”

He lifted his head to see who had said that. It was….

No.

“Gran Torino-sensei!” Yaoyorozu said, noticing the old man standing with his cane, blocking the living room entrance. “Have you two met each other?” she asked.

He began to walk, approaching the captain’s seat “Of course, how could I forget about Toshinori here…”

The captain began to sweat, this is the third of the surprise, and hopefully the last one for today. Gran Torino, a friend of his former mentor, his old teacher back at the Academy for one year. Why is he here? Why is he in this house? With his former student?

“We have a history together back in the days…” he continues to walk, a tapping sound is heard from the movement of his cane. “Now, tell me… why are you here?”

“Uh, I’m….” he hesitates, at surprising times like these, his brain couldn’t function properly. He didn’t know what to answer, couldn’t make up a good excuse either, “I’m…” He continues to struggle with his sentence arrangement skill.

“He’s here because another boy has gone missing,” Asui said. Toshinori quickly put his mind together, thank goodness for Asui, or as he remembers her hero name as Froppy. Her interruption might mean nothing for the other people, but for him, it meant everything, as it gives him time to regain his cool.

“Oh really?” the old man asked, looking at Asui for a moment, then quickly putting his focus back on captain Toshinori.

“Yes, um…, a boy from the local Yuuei scout troop 55 has gone missing this morning, his name is Izuku Midoriya” his fingers pointing at the photo on the table, he felt the awkwardness in asking the next question. The old man clearly know who the boy was, as the 9th inheritor, he was of course introduced to everyone who knows the secret. “Do you know, or might’ve seen him recently?”

“So the kid’s gone missing, huh? I’m afraid I haven’t seen him, I’ve been mostly locked up in this house since we came here. Ashido and Uraraka here kept pushing me to go out for fresh air, and I did go out to the backyard, for twelve minutes. Then I decided, ‘okay, that’s enough’.”

Toshinori chuckled hearing that statement, a classic behavior of the old man, he thought. He was careful now not to let things slip out from his mind to his vocal cords.

“Well, anyway, does this kid have any connection with Todoroki? They’ve gone missing at the almost same hour, that can’t be a coincidence!” Gran Torino commented.

“Well, we all go to the same school,” Uraraka answered, “But other than that, nothing I think.”

“OH MON DIEU!!” they heard a loud voice coming from upstairs.

“What’s that?” Toshinori asked.

“Oh, that’s just Aoyama being… Aoyama.” Ashido answered.

“He yelled, should we go and check him?”

“NO!” everyone answered simultaneously.

Aoyama came running down the stairs, carrying a plain show box, with the word ‘Private’ on it. “I was holding the letter when it slipped out of my hand and fell under Todoroki’s bed, then I found this under there!!”

They stared at the mysterious shoe box. Toshinori opened the thing to find a stack of envelopes, letters and some kind of drawings? He examined one of the envelopes, the front reads:

_Izuku Midoriya, Yuuei Scout Summer Camp, Yuuei Island_

_Addressed to: Shuoto Todoroki, Mordecai’s End, Yuuei Island_

“So they are connected…” Gran Torino comments.

“Let’s go through some of this one by one.” Toshinori said, “Hope that we’ll find a clue here, somewhere…”

* * *

 

“And that’s your job for today, I guess…” Aizawa instructed to his currently lined-up scouts. “Try to find Midoriya using everything we’ve taught you so far. Return to the camp before sundown, and don’t wander alone. We don’t want another scout to go missing, any question.”

Bakugou raised his hand, Aizawa instantly knew what the question was and quickly answered “Yes, this is mandatory, Bakugou. Any other question?”

Aizawa sighs, looking at the now-frustrated Bakugou still raising his hand. “No, you can’t use violence Bakugou, he needs to come back here voluntarily. This is a non-violent rescue effort, find him, don’t hurt him, do I make myself understood?”

“GRRAAAHHH!!!” Bakugou yelled, throwing his tie to the ground, with everyone staring at him. Some amused, some concerned. Aizawa then noticed Iida has also raised his hand.

“Sensei! As much as it pains me to ask this if Midoriya doesn’t want to come back here, can’t we perhaps use our quirk and abilities to try to capture him and bring him back here?” Iida asked.

“Iida, have you forgotten the most important lesson during hero training classes?” Aizawa asked.

“Sensei?”

“Violence for heroes is considered a last resort option. If your enemy endangers the surroundings and the innocent, then you can use violence. But Midoriya wouldn’t want to hurt any of you for a number of reasons, try to reason with him first if he’s not convinced, try to make him stay on the ground so I can go talk to him.”

“Yes, Sensei, I understand,” Iida answered.

“No more question? Good, get going then.”

The scouts began to disperse into the woods, when they left the main gate, Aizawa had called two names to meet with him. “Iida, Shinsou, a word please?”

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei?” Iida asked.

“Right now you two are the best hope in retrieving that kid without any harm. Bakugou will jump straight to violence the minute he gets the chance. It’s your duty to try to prevent that, understand?”

They both nod at the statement.

“Good, Shinsou, you can try to use your quirk to get him to come down without any harm. Though, he’ll probably won’t fall for that since he knows about you. Iida, if you do find the boy, I want you to deliver this message from me to him.”

Aizawa let out a notebook and a pen from his pocket, writing something on it. He ripped the paper from the notebook and gave it to Iida.

“Wha-what does this mean, sensei?” Iida asked, slightly confused after reading the message.

“I can’t tell you exactly what it meant, just deliver it to him, he’ll understand.”

“Yes, sensei!” Iida answered.

“You’re dismissed, go join the others.”

They both passed through the camp gate, heading into the woods to do their ‘non-violent’ rescue operation. The others were ahead already, they need to catch up as soon as they can.

“Can you use your recipro-burst to get us there quicker?” Shinshou asked.

“I can, but that’s really fast, there’s a chance we’ll hit a tree. Do you understand what the message meant?”

“Not exactly, try to remember it in case we lost the paper. It’s our only chance since I refuse to brainwash Izuku.”

“What?” Iida stopped, a bit startled at Shinsou’s statement, “Why? You heard sensei, that’s our best option so far!”

“You’ve also heard that he knows how to avoid it, there’s a reason why I won’t do it, and even if I did, there’s another reason why that won’t work. So, no, I’m not going to make Izuku do something out of his will.”

The rest of the walk was in complete silence, as Iida was a bit frustrated and confused at the thought of Hitoshi Shinsou. They began to walk faster when they heard Kaminari’s voice coming from a few yards ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou has his reasons not to use his quirk on Izuku. It's not because of feelings, or love, he just knew it would be a waste since Izuku knows how to avoid and escape from it.  
> About the parents, well, we're not entirely sure if they're dead or alive. But we won't address that part in this story, that chapter is closed, and we'll only talk about the aftermath here.  
> As always, thank you for reading and leaving kudos!  
> Next chapter will involve a flashback, a play, backstage access, and two teenage boys in a meadow. Stay tuned!


	5. I Only Ever Wanted to be Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra around 1500 words added for the special flashback chapter.  
> The play where they met is changed from _Noye's Fludde_ to a parody, satire comedy play, explanation below.  
>  Also, Shinsou is a great friend when you get to know him.  
> Enjoy!

**Four months ago…**

It’s been two months since his parents have gone missing, no news, no updates, no nothing! It was incredibly concerning for him, the fact that his parents’ boat has somehow been attacked by an exotic jaguar-skinned shark, that three people have been found dead, five people alive in a lifeboat with injuries, and yet, still no news about his parents.

“Mom, Dad, if you can hear this…” he prayed, “Please at least give me a sign about your condition.”

The first two months during his parents’ disappearance was very difficult in his mind. He’s been given two weeks of leave from school to sort things out. His family friend, the Bakugous have been trying to help him. Cooking for him, and inviting him for dinner occasionally, much to their only child, Katsuki, or as he calls him, Kacchan’s dismay. Eventually, he did find a person that wants to sign his guardianship. You can, of course, see his feelings through his performance at school, his grades have been failing for a short while, and he decided to opt-out from the sports festival. He was one of the stars from last year, but he’s not feeling quite like it this year. The teachers understand his current position and took his name off from the list.

“Izuku!” Shinsou called.

It was during the end of the sports festival, the whole class had gathered in the class room for their teacher to announce the results, and the eventual one day break tomorrow.

“Hitoshi, you did a great job out there. Congratulations on making it to the top 8!” Izuku congratulated.

“Yes, thank you. By the second match, they’ve already figured out my quirk, I lost advantage there…”

“Don’t be so down, I heard many pro heroes complimented you from the Tribune!”

“Yes, and they might even transfer me to the heroics department, blah, blah, blah… the Academy sometimes blurts out a lot of general bullshit, I can’t even know which one is real and which one is not real.”

Izuku gave a small laugh, he hasn’t done that in a while now. Shinsou felt glad he could make his friend smile again, even just for a short while.

“Well, anyway, I need to get home, see you in two days, Hitoshi!”

“Wait, Izuku!” Shinsou stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Yes?”

“You’ve been so upset lately, Tokoyami, Shoji, Kaminari, Kirishima, and I are going to see this play at the Academy theater tomorrow evening. We would like you to come, it’s the least we can do.”

The play, yes, the annual play held during the break day after the sports festival. It was one way to attract investors and future students to the Academy, they would hold a public, free-admission one night play every year. He remembers going to the play last year and the year before his entrance. He was watching it with his parents, and the Bakugou family. Kacchan was irritated at the thought of the play itself, not understanding any of the words or what happened, he did smile though seeing people getting stabbed and committing suicide scenes.

They were watching Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare.

“Midoriya, we really insist you come tomorrow,” Kirishima said, “It’s going to be really great! I promise you that!”

“I heard this year’s play is an original one, written by one of the students from the heroics department,” Tokoyami commented.

“Do you know what’s it about?” Kaminari asked.

“Comedy and history, I believe. That does sound interesting, don’t you think?”

“Guys, I’m really sorry, I can’t go tomorrow…” Midoriya answered, with an upset look on his face.

“Look, Izuku, we obviously know you have nothing planned tomorrow. You’re just feeling blue, as your friends, we want to help you get through this, and this is the start, what do you say?” asked Shinsou.

“I, um, I really appreciate it you guys, but…”

“If you don’t say yes, we’ll come to your house, and drag your ass with us to the theater. We won’t take no for an answer.”

“Hitoshi, really, I’m…”

“Or, you know, you could just… suddenly wake up at the theater with no memory whatsoever.”

“Eh?” Izuku asked, surprised by the dark comedy his friend had just muttered, “Fine, fine, I’ll go! Promise me, no force-dragging me, or brainwashing, got it?”

“Got it, see you tomorrow at the theater.”

Izuku walked out of the classroom, with five of his classmate staying still in the room, not leaving yet.

“You’re not going to do that, are you? That’s a bluff, right?” Kirishima asked.

“Of course not, but that boy’s going through a lot of hard shit now, some tough love will suffice to get him back on his feet.”

“We’re such a good parent,” Kaminari commented.

“Yes, Yes I believe we are,” Tokoyami answered. Everyone nods to the thought with a silent “Mm-Hmm”

* * *

 

Izuku was a bit nervous for tonight, it’s been a while since he went out with his group of friends. This is supposed to be a theater show, right? At the very least, he should wear a buttoned-up collared shirt, to give him that formal look, but still with a bit of rebel touch by not tucking it in his pants. He went through his closet to find a black collared shirt, perfect. Beneath it was something else, a yellow colored tie, with a golden series of lines below it. He’s completely forgotten about this, it was a gift from his previous mentor, All Might, or as he reveals himself as plain old Mr. Toshinori Yagi. It was a collector’s edition fashion item, from the “Mighty-Might Fall Ball” collections made by one of those expensive fashion retailers.

It was one of those things that reminded him of the latter, other than of course, basically everything from posters, action figures to a series of videos on his phone showing the hero saving, how many was it again? Around 700 people in just 18 minutes. How is the man right now? He asked himself. He remembers the dreaded day, it was around eight months ago, after his fight with a mad scientist with the power to take and bestow quirks upon people. He won, yes, but somehow, that intense fight made him want to withdraw from the bloody world he’s been living in, he wants to live his life. When Izuku was told about his decision, he felt heartbroken but happy that his mentor now wants to pursue his own happiness.

He wore the tie as a reminder and left his apartment for the Academy theater. When he arrived, all five of his friends and classmates were waiting for him at the theater main lobby.

“Hey!” Izuku greeted his friends, “I’m the last one, huh? Sorry for being a bit late.”

“Ah, no worries, man!” Kirishima said. “The gate’s not open yet, still plenty of time, though.”

“My friends, I would like to apologize in the first place,” Tokoyami said. “I have only heard that this play is about history and comedy, but I did not know the fact that it would also be about politics, please take a look at the poster.”

They looked at the poster near the theater entrance gate, it reads:

 

**_25 MINUTES WITH THE EMPEROR_ **

_A play by Momo Yaoyorozu._

_The play tells the story of our current Emperor, on his meetings with 12 of his 15 prime ministers from His Imperial Majesty’s first accession until present. How the landscapes have changed, on how society and the government operate in attempts to regulate the quirk population. On how Japan decided to join the Superpower Accord during those times._

 

“I see…” Shoji said, “So it’s a play about comedy, history and the politics mixed together.”

“Yes, and I apologize if you find this to be boring,” Tokoyami said, with his head down. “I, myself found this to be an interesting play, so I shall stay. Should any of you wish to leave, I wouldn’t mind, again, I apologize.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Shoji, “Who knows, this might be fun.”

“Hang on now!” said Kaminari, “We here promised Midoriya here a fun night at the theater! So, I’ll go in too, no matter how boring it is!”

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Kirishima startled, “That’s a true commitment! Such manly acts! What the heck! I’ll go in with you guys! Shinsou? Midoriya? What do you say?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind,” Shinsou said, “It’s not like I have anything better to do anyway, Izuku?”

Izuku nods at the thought, and so it is settled, they would all watch the play together tonight. When the theater door opens, they start to walk to their own seats. The door was crowded though, but somehow, they made it without any fuss at all. Izuku noticed some of the people became despondent and stepped aside without any arguments or conflicts. He patted Shinsou on the shoulder, they both chuckled at the situation.

* * *

 

“So, I’ve taken your party is prepared for the next election?” Said the man on the right chair.

“Yes, Your Imperial Majesty, though, I’m a bit concerned. Since we’ll be facing a ten-party coalition.” Said the man on the left chair.

“How does that work exactly? An election with one against ten?”

“Honestly, Sir, it’s like throwing ten bricks into a very thick, strong glass, let’s hope that glass won’t break, shall we?”

“For me to agree with you, that’s literally against the law, Prime Minister.”

The audience laughed at the dialogue. There were literally two men sitting in a chair in the front stage, the right is the Emperor, and the left is the Prime Minister. Such simplicity! Izuku would never think that two powerful men discussing politics on a theater can entertain anyone. The author was very smart indeed, she put in a lot of humorous comments during the period to make the situation more bearable. He looked at his row of friends, they were laughing too! And this is supposed to be boring, Kirishima said.

He stood up from his seat, saying he needs to go to the bathroom and walked out from the theater. He doesn’t know until this very day what made him took the wrong path, but he somehow ended up in backstage. When he realized where he’s currently standing right now, he felt nervous, trying to walk back to the main hall. How the heck did he even went here? The bathroom is obviously somewhere in the main theater lobby! Not through a tight corridor and three turns! He was walking when he realized he stepped on something, his shoelace, as it was untied.

He fell down, but his face didn’t hit the floor. His fall was stopped at the very last moment by something..., he felt his body is very light as if he was floating. And in fact, he was floating mid-air, only inches from the ground where his face is supposed to land. He looked around his surroundings to see a girl, about his age, standing right next to him.

“Are you alright?” asked the girl, Izuku didn’t answer though, still too scared and confused at the moment. “Here, let me help you with that.”

The girl fixed Izuku’s body position into a straight standing posture, she touched him on the shoulder, and suddenly gravity kicks in. He was no longer floating in the air.

“I’m sorry to suddenly use my quirk like that,” the girl apologized, “I didn’t want to see you fall and hurt yourself, so I used it at the last minute.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Thanks for helping me” Izuku said, he offered his hand to the girl, “Izuku Midoriya, from the general department.”

The girl gave him a firm handshake and introduced herself as “Ochaco Uraraka, Heroics department, but currently one of the stage manager. You don’t look like you belong here…”

“Uh, yes, I, I… was looking for the bathroom but ended up backstage.”

“Was it really that hard to find? You’re like the seventh person to enter here by accident while looking for the bathroom.”

“That many?” he was suddenly startled hearing those numbers, “I guess it is.”

“Well, you can use the one straight ahead.” She pointed her finger through the corridor, to an open door at the edge of the room. “Then go through that door on the right to go back to the audience room, it's way faster if you went through there.”

“Thank you very much!”

“Okay then, I have to go, they keep relying on me to lighten some of the heavy things. Bye!” Uraraka said, then she walked to another corridor, presumably to the props department room.

After using the bathroom, he planned to go back to his seat, after all, he has no right here, in backstage. When all of a sudden, something caught his attention, an open door next to the door he was supposed to enter. There’s no sign in front of the door, so there’s no telling what room it’s supposed to be. He caught a glimpse, there’s a lot of hanging racks and colorful clothes. Surely a peek for a few minutes wouldn’t hurt, right? He thought, then he went inside the room.

It was such a glorious view, the room was filled with costumes, hero costumes to be precise. There were a few suits and dresses too, but the main highlight was the costume itself. He took a look at one of the costumes, he recognized it as a vintage hero suit, a famous one from the early 1970s.

“This is amazing!” he said, noticing the extreme, intricate details hidden beneath the fabrics. The costume was constructed at an extreme detail, there was a small tear in the hip portion, but then he realized it was done on purpose. The story of this hero was that he once fought someone with sharp weapons and he managed to avoid all the cuts, except the one on his hip that is. Izuku kept looking at the other costumes, maybe he could take a few notes on these. He wondered who managed to design and replicate all of these…

“What are you doing here?” a voice came from the clothing racks, he could hear footsteps walking towards him. It was a person, about his age, wearing a dark gray suit with a green tie. His hair was somehow split in the middle, with white and red color, also his eyes…, and there’s a strange mark on his face.

“Audiences can’t go in here.” He said.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go out in a minute, it’s just that… these costumes have such an intricate detail, do you know who made these, perhaps?”

“I don’t really know… someone from the Support departments perhaps? Anyway, please go back to your seat, I need to prepare myself.”

“Prepare?” Izuku asked, “You’re playing on the stage?”

“It was bothersome, but I eventually agreed to it. Yes, I am playing next.”

“What kind of leader are you?” Izuku asked.

Todoroki was startled at the question, what does that even supposed to mean? This kid must be a bit blind to history if he can’t notice who he’s playing currently. Doesn’t the red scar on his face able to show exactly who’s he playing tonight?

“I’m Prime Minister Number 60. Don’t you recognize me from my face?”

“Your face, what about it?” Izuku asked, then he realized something, the eyes. “Ah! Now I remember! PM 60 used to be a retired firefighter, and he received a scar on his left eye because…”

“He was trying to save a family from a house fire.” Todoroki finished his sentence, “And the casting department think they could save some money by actually casting someone with a scar here, also they thought I share a lot of traits with no 60, so they didn’t give me a lot of coaching here.”

“That’s… sort of messed up…” Izuku commented, “I’m sorry, I’ll leave so you can prepare.” He walked to the door.

“Wait!” Todoroki said.

“Yes?”

“That’s the first time anyone said that they all just laughed at the thought.”

“Did I offend you? I’m really sorry.”

“On the contrary, it’s, you know…” there was something wrong, he thought, he couldn’t form the sentence in his mind, “I mean it’s nice to have someone pointed out the wrong part here. I’m Shouto Todoroki from Heroics Department.”

“Izuku Midoriya, general studies department.”

“A pleasure meeting you, Midoriya.”

“Yes, you too, I should get back to my seat now, right? I’ll see you on stage! Good luck!” Izuku left the room, while Todoroki just stood in his spot and began to mutter a few words of his own, his line.

“What kind of leader am I? The one who could deliver a strong and stable government, Your Imperial Majesty. And I promise you, we shall march forward with our plans to modernize the quirk regulation constitution, to make the people feel safe, and to give them freedom in using their quirks as long as it doesn’t interfere with society, and together….”

His line was stopped by a beeping sound, followed by a broken voice.

“Todoroki-kun, please come in, over.”

It was his walkie-talkie, Yaoyorozu has given him one since she knows of his tendency to be left alone. It would be a trouble finding him during these kinds of times.

“I’m here, Yaoyorozu, over.”

“You’re on in five minutes, where are you? Over.”

“In the costume room, I’ll be there in a second, over.”

Todoroki put on his black hair wig. He refused to dye his hair temporarily, and so he was given a wig. he walked out of the room, but before he could enter the door, he stopped and muttered a few more lines.

“And together… Japan could be the most modern, glimmering superhero nation this world will ever see.”

He walked to backstage, Yaoyorozu is preparing him for his role, fixing some defects on his suits, such as a bit of dust and his green tie. He noticed just how careful she is with his costume, at this point almost everyone in the class thought of Yaoyorozu as the ‘big sister’, or even the “mother’ of the class. A title she apparently hates and would prefer the first one instead.

Izuku, now back in his seat, witnessed Prime Minister Number 57 leaving the stage, he was forced to resign due to some kind of health problems. The stage lights dim, as it prepares for the arrival of yet another Head of Government, now held by a man with a scar in his left eye. The lights began to go up again, as the next Prime Minister enters the stage.

It was Todoroki, wearing a black wig. He kneels on stage, greeting the Emperor, then shaking his hands. He sat on the traditional left seat, where all the Prime Minister usually sits during the audience.

“Please tell me, Prime Minister.” The Emperor said, “I do not know much about you, what kind of leader are you? What can you promise me for this nation’s advancement in the age of super-powered society?”

Todoroki coughed for a bit, hesitant to deliver his lines. But he proceeded to do so without any difficulties.

“I am the one who could deliver a strong and stable government, Your Imperial Majesty. And I promise you, we shall march forward with our plans to modernize the quirk regulation constitution, to make the people feel safe, and to give them freedom in using their quirks as long as it doesn’t interfere with society and together…. Japan could be the most modern, glimmering superhero nation this world will ever see”

Izuku witnessed his performance, it was magnificence in his opinion, such strong and powerful delivery. The audience began to applause after he delivered that long line to the Emperor.

“Well, yes, but three seats isn’t exactly enough to convince me, Prime Minister.”

The applause turns to a laugh from the audience. As the rest of the play goes on, the audience became interested in the heavy roles these children are supposed to play. The play ends when all of the cast, including Todoroki, showed up onstage with the Emperor and gave a bow to the audience. The curtain goes down, and everyone began to leave their seats.

“What a play, huh?” Kirishima asked, feeling an excitement after seeing the play. “Man, those kids down at the Heroics Department sure knows how to write!”

“Indeed,” Tokoyami agreed, “And I thought some of you would be bored by it.”

“Well, that was very interesting. Did you have fun, Midoriya?” Kaminari asked.

Izuku nods, with a happy smile look on his face. He was honestly enthusiastic about how the whole play turned out. He felt like he wants to meet the writer, but more importantly, he wants to know who designed those costumes he saw in that room backstage, he should probably try to track that person down.

When he walked out to the theater lobby, a person wearing a hoodie brushed by against him, hitting him in the shoulders. “Watch where you’re going!” Kirishima yelled. Izuku noticed the person dropped something, a small paper, it has something written on it:

_Midoriya, please write to me:_

_Shouto Todoroki, Endeavor Manor, Tokyo._

Izuku turned his head around for a few seconds, without any of his friends noticing. He focused on the person wearing the hoodie, as he revealed his face, it was Todoroki.

* * *

**Present day.**

**Day One.**

They first met around four months ago, they never talked to each other in person ever since. They sent letters back and forth, with telling the story of their lives to each other. Izuku did saw him after that night though, as he became friends with Uraraka, and his fellow scout who happens to be in the same class as she is, Iida. When he walked both of them back to class, he noticed Todoroki was sitting there, so this is his class, he thought. Todoroki sometimes walked pass by him during lunch time, but they would never talk in public because he knows Endeavor’s eyes are everywhere. But they would still maintain a strong relationship with each other through their letters. He knows he can’t send him some kind of private message through his phone, or call him, the man basically filters everything to rid any distraction for the kid.

Now, Todoroki stood in a grassy meadow, far from the Yaoyorozu vacation house. He held his suitcase, and another bag filled with items he stole from the house, including Jirou’s record player. His binoculars hanging around his neck, as he used it to look through the field of grass, attempting to find Izuku. From a distance, he can see a figure walking towards him, green hairs and Yuuei Scout uniforms, that’s Izuku.

They stared at each other for a while, then they proceeded to walk through the meadow.

“Were you followed?” Izuku asked.

Todoroki looked around, then answered, “I doubt it.”

“Good.” Izuku commented, “Can you read a map?”

“Yes.”

“I do cartography,” Izuku then showed him one of the patches in his sash, it said “Excellence in Cartography Patch”

“That’s interesting.”

“See this map?” Izuku pointed out a series of lines he has drawn on the map. “This is our route, I think we should go halfway today since you’re a bit inexperienced with this hiking thing, we could stop and camp by this beach area here. If we walk now, we might arrive there at around sixteen-hundred, that means 4 PM, is that good?”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Great, let’s go! Oh, you want some beef jerky?” Izuku asked while holding a stick of beef jerky in his hand.

“I guess.”

He splits the jerky into half and gave the piece to Todoroki. The double colored hair kid tries to chew on it, it was a bit hard.

“Let’s go,” Izuku said as they walked their way through the meadow and into the deep forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The play is a parody of Peter Morgan's The Audience. If you don't know what it is, look it up! It's a very interesting concept actually.  
> Speaking of Peter Morgan, I've been thinking of starting another fic about BNHA government/monarchy comedy thing. I've been seeing Prince Todoroki from the BNhA new ending almost everywhere, on Twitter, on Tumblr, and a lot of fics here. I think I'll write one, but without all the adventure. Even if I do, it's going to take a lot of time just to think about the story.  
> Next episode, we'll focus half on their adventure, and then back to the search effort and the reading of the letters. Stay tuned!


	6. Take Thou Thy Company

**Day One.**

They both walked their way together into the forest, the whole area was thick and filled with trees, mostly pine, but there were also oak and maple trees. They climbed up a small hill and found an empty spot. It would be a good spot to camp for a while, Izuku checked his wrist watch, and the time shows 1 PM. Time for lunch, perhaps?

“Are you thirsty?” Izuku asked.

“No.”

“Well, if you do, try putting a pebble in your mouth, and then you can drink your own spit to quench the thirst.”

“Nice survival tip, but you do realize I can make water by just melting ice, right?” Todoroki responded.

“Ah, I forgot about that,” Izuku said, he smiled while putting his palm on his forehead. “No need to start a campfire using dry sticks, huh?”

“I guess not.”

Todoroki stopped his walk when Izuku stopped. They both sat down at the empty spot and Izuku quickly set up the camp, for temporary measures. He noticed the nearby lake and decided to go fishing, but he needed a bait. There are worms near the ground, and he managed to catch two, it was a bit tricky, since it’s slippery, but he did it anyway. He set the worm as bait, and gave the fishing rod to Todoroki, then set up his own fishing rod for himself.

“So… do I just pull this thing when I think I caught one, or…” Todoroki asked, looking a bit confused with the fishing rod he’s holding now.

“Yeah, you just need to pull the rod, not too hard though, or we might rip the fish mouth and it will go away.”

“Oh, okay.”

A few minutes later, they managed to catch one from Izuku’s spot. Todoroki pulled his fishing rod to find the bait’s gone missing. A fish might’ve eaten it without disturbing the hook, or maybe the bait simply fell into the waters, as Izuku put it. They went back to the tent, and Izuku gathered a few dry sticks for cooking the fish. He whipped out a frying pan from his large backpack and asked Todoroki to make some fire.

They both ate the seared fish near the fire. “Needs seasoning” as Todoroki puts it, and they both sit down in front of the camp, waiting for the food to go down before they could walk again.

“You seemed to highly excel in this kind of skills, camping, wilderness…” Todoroki complimented.

“Well, I am a Yuuei Scout, after all, I mean, I was…”

“So, what do you guys do there at the general department? Do you guys go camping or something?” Todoroki asked.

“Yeah, we don’t have any focus studies or anything, so it’s just the regular normal stuff. Camping, algebra, arts. Uraraka said you guys had some rough boot camp at the heroics department, huh?”

“Yes, that was a rough one. They made me do this hydrotherapy thing, I had to soak myself in boiling hot water to help strengthen my quirk.”

“Ouch.” Izuku commented, “Did you feel pain?”

“A little, mostly my right side, the left doesn’t really mind at all.”

“That kinda reminds me… what did you bring? We should make an inventory.”

“Well, I brought a few cans of mashed potatoes, the can opener, of course, a pair of scissors, in case you need one, Jirou’s record player, she’s going to be furious when she finds out, and some books I’ve brought along for the journey.”

“That’s it?” Izuku said, “I thought I already gave you the necessary list.”

“Well, we don’t need a flashlight since I can make fire, and I don’t actually own a canteen, there are only cups and bottled water in the house.”

“That’s fine Todoroki, we can always share.”

They noticed a small sound coming from the bushes near them, it was a squirrel carrying an acorn. It was walking around near the bushes and the trees. Izuku had a small laugh seeing the creature until he remembered a small fact.

“We should probably get going.”

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“The squirrel, I just remember one of my scout mates can talk to animals. I don’t think it’s safe to stick around longer.”

“But this whole forest is filled with animals and insects!” Todoroki complained, “You’re telling me we should probably be afraid of harmless squirrels and spiders?”

“No, not insects, he’s really weak with insects. And he doesn’t have a really loud voice, he can only talk to a few. Come on, let’s get going!”

* * *

 

“Iida-kun!” Uraraka shouted from a distance, seeing Iida standing with Shinsou and Kaminari near the pond in the forest.

“Uraraka? What are you doing here?” Iida asked, surprised at seeing his friend’s presence here.

“Well, we were having a vacation here at Yaoyorozu’s house, and suddenly Todoroki’s gone missing too, just like Deku!” she said enthusiastically, but still concerned obviously, then she noticed Shinsou and Kaminari’s presence near Iida. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Shinsou said.

“This is Shinsou and Kaminari,” Iida explained, “They’re Midoriya’s classmates, and my fellow scout mates.”

“Oh wow! So you guys are friends too with Deku? Maybe you can join us for lunch next semester!”

“Given we can find him,” Shinsou commented, “No luck so far.”

“Kaminari!” Iida yelled, “Don’t use your quirk there! You can disrupt the whole ecosystem!”

“Alright, alright!” Kaminari replied, walking out from the pond.

“Anyway, Aizawa-sensei and captain Toshinori wanted me to tell you guys, we found a clue where they might be! Let’s go back to the camp!”

“You heard her, let’s go Iida, Kaminari.” Shinsou said as he began to walk back to the camp site and out of the dense forest.

* * *

 

“So that’s the story, eh?”

There were only three of them here back at the camp, Aizawa, Toshinori and Gran Torino. With the others went into the woods to tell the other scouts about the new discovery they have found. It was also a chance for Gran Torino to have a small personal talk now with his former student.

“And I guess, that’s everything,” Toshinori said.

“You left him for one year, and now he’s lost everything. I can’t exactly blame you for all of it, but I can partly.”

“I know, I thought about that too…”

“The other kids are arriving,” Aizawa interrupted, “You can talk about this later.”

The three of them looked at the camp gates to see some of the scouts and the island tourists arriving back at the camp. Yaoyorozu and Asui came back first, bringing Tokoyami, Shoji, and Koda with them. Uraraka’s group came in second, Ashido and Aoyama came third with Satou, while Sero and Jirou came in last with Kirishima, and of course, one furious explodo-lord, Bakugou.

They gathered near the dining table to discuss the new clue they found: Todoroki’s box. Inside were various letters sent by Izuku for Todoroki. Complete with a few sketches about hero’s costume and other hero facts. “Izuku sure has an interesting hobby…” Shinsou commented. The scouts began to examine the letters as they found a few facts for themselves about their friend and classmate, Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki.

 

_Dear Todoroki._

_I got into a fight with Kacchan today. He punched me first after seeing my ball throw at the park. I broke my finger, but Recovery Girl fixed me up. Kacchan noticed my “new” quirk and then punched me in the face, asking me “What the hell” and all that. I don’t think the Bakugou family wants to be my legal guardian now, I did leave a few bruise on his face and knees…_

_I need to find another option… I wonder if the family next door wants to sign the form._

_Signed._

_Izuku Midoriya._

_Dear Midoriya._

_You might wonder why I used letters as a form of communication. My father filters some of my communication lanes here after he knows I’ve been visiting mother in the hospital (long story, can’t really write it down in this one, next time). So far, the letters are effective since only the house servant picks it up from the mailbox. I told him not to tell my father about this. I’m sorry to hear about your fight with Bakugou, but that explains the Band-Aids in his face yesterday. I hope you’ll find a proper guardian._

_Signed._

_Shouto Todoroki._

 

_Dear Todoroki._

_You remember about the family next door, my legal guardians I told you about three months ago? They just told me they are planning to move overseas to Italy! Obviously, I can’t follow them there, but they threatened to abandon the guardianship, which means social services will have to take care of me unless I found another proper legal guardian. Which is really really tough for me._

_Signed._

_Izuku Midoriya._

_Dear Midoriya,_

_I’ve had it with my father! Today, my leg broke down because of the intensity, and he told me to keep going with the training. It was not until eight hours later until my sister brought me to the hospital, as my father had to leave for a “hero business” emergency. I’m writing to you now from my hospital bed._

_Signed._

_Shouto Todoroki._

_Dear Todoroki._

_I’m sorry to hear about your condition, I really am. But they’ve done it! They’ve finally done it! They’re going to let go of my guardianship after the summer break and hand over my fate to social services. I am currently sulking at my apartment. Do I have to leave this home? I don’t know what to do now!_

_Signed._

_Izuku Midoriya._

_Dear Midoriya._

_I set fire again to the front yard while I was sleepwalking. I’ve been holding my left side for so long that I use it unconsciously. The man’s been driving me crazy. I think I want to run away from him, want to join me?_

_Signed._

_Shouto Todoroki._

_Dear Todoroki._

_The answer is yes. When?_

_Signed._

_Izuku Midoriya._

 

_Dear Midoriya._

_During summer break, I’ll be on the same island as you. The question is where?_

_Signed._

_Shouto Todoroki_

_Dear Todoroki._

_Here’s my plan…._

 

“…walk three hundred yards north from the house to a grassy meadow after breakfast time, which is around 9 AM. I’ll meet you there and we can walk together.” Aizawa said as he read the letter out loud to everyone.

They were standing in the meadows where Todoroki and Midoriya stood just a few hours earlier. Aizawa holding the letter and examining it to find more clues perhaps? But the message was clear, they would meet here in the meadows and walk away together to God knows where. There were no codes, just clear words about their rendezvous in this hours. Aizawa was holding one letter, but Toshinori, on the other hand, was holding around five, reading it over and over again, while muttering “Poor kid” and “Endeavor, how could you even do this to your own child?” Gran Torino simply stood beside him, while looking out for the kids who were searching for any clues in wide, grassy meadows.

“Those two kids have gone through a lot, Toshinori. I understand why they want to run away now…” Gran Torino said to his former student.

“It’s all my fault, I didn’t stick with him during those tough times. And to see my friend torture his child mercilessly, he treats his own like a slave!”

“Well, we can blame Todoroki senior for that one… but for Midoriya, you only share a small part of the blame. Lousy Jaguar shark… I know that crazy oceanographer guy who called it magnificent! He was going to kill that thing for eating his partner! Then he looked at it, and suddenly, it’s not worth for revenge anymore!”

“Hey, guys!” Kirishima shouted. “I think I found something!”

They all walked to Kirishima’s spot, he was holding something, some kind of a flat square, perhaps? When Jirou came closer, she examined it as one of her records that Todoroki took when he ran away. The label reads:

 

_Noye’s Fludde: By Tokyo Orchestra, written by Benjamin Britten._

 

“He must’ve dropped it.” Jirou said, “Stupid careless Todoroki! Can’t even run away with a stolen property right!”

There was a few person who didn’t come to Kirishima’s spot, and that includes Ashido, who also found something interesting in the fields.

“Hey, everyone! There’s something here!” she yelled.

Uraraka and Iida came first to her spot, then she pointed out something in the grass. One spot in the grass was off-coloured, and Iida examined it to see the grass was a bit wet. There was another spot in front of it, and another, they lead to the woods.

“Is this Todoroki’s ice? I remember that he sometimes let out ice from his right foot when he’s a bit nervous.” Uraraka commented.

“It must’ve melted from the heat,” Asui said, “But this gave us a trail, they went there, apparently.” She pointed her finger to the stack of trees, not far from where they stood.

“Alright, kids, that’s enough for now,” Toshinori said. “We know they’re together and they’re within a certain radius from this place. I’m going to ask the mainland police force for help, and until some of them arrive, I mean, if they arrive, I’m deputizing Yaoyorozu, Koda, Ashido, and you, Shinsou to come with me in the station wagon. Aizawa, please continue with the whole troop and the other kids, then split up by the river to search for any clues. For the four of you, we’re going to make a stop at the lighthouse to tell Hagakure to ask the pilot to fly around to look for those two. Good luck everyone!”

Toshinori, Gran Torino and the other four kids he chose walked to the station wagon that he parked on the dirt road right near the meadow. Shinsou turned his head around and looked at Iida for a while, giving him some kind of hidden message. Iida already knows what it meant, as he let out the note Aizawa gave him and tries to remember it carefully so that he can deliver it to Midoriya even if the paper was destroyed. As everyone went aboard the station wagon, it left to the direction of the docks and the lighthouse.

“You heard him.” Aizawa said, “This way, let’s follow the frost-steps”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every 3-4 days, but I can't really promise anything, since I'll need to grammar-check every time I post a new chapter, and those thing takes time.  
> As always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter: Ice, blood, and tears! Also, a motorcycle accident.


	7. Mere Wound

**Day One.**

They weren’t exactly that far from the spot they just had lunch before, probably in the opposite direction when they heard voices coming from there. They both hide behind the trees and the bushes, with Todoroki trying to see whether it was an animal or people who are looking for them. He used his binoculars to see their previous lunch spot, from far away, he can see the startling bushes. Three figures are coming out from the bushes and the trees: two scouts, one with a bird-shaped head, one with six connected arms, and Jirou. The three of them examined the pile of leaves and trees in front of them, they dug up a bit and found the recently burnt wood that Izuku and Todoroki used to cook their lunch.

“They found the campfire,” Todoroki whispered.

“What? Dang it! Maybe I should have put more pine needles on it.”

“That doesn’t matter now, they’re onto us.” Todoroki replied, “Where should we go now?”

“We’re close, Todoroki. Once we reach there, they'll probably can’t find us. Let’s go this way,” Izuku said, pointing to a clear path in his right direction.

They both walked through the path when suddenly Izuku heard some kind of noise. It wasn’t people or animal, it’s the sound of some kind of machine. He could only think of one thing that sounded exactly like that. But it was too late, he walked into the path, and in the clear ground beneath him, Bakugou was waiting in his motorcycle, looking at the pair. It wasn’t just him, soon afterward, Iida, Ojiro, Kirishima, Asui, and Uraraka also came out from the trees.

“DEKU! YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT!” Bakugou yelled, with his usual tantrum face, as everyone observed, “FUCKING COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!”

“Calm down Bakugou!” Iida replied his yelling with a yelling of his own, “Midoriya, Todoroki! Please just come down here now, we can talk everything out!”

“Wh-What are you guys doing here?” Izuku asked, “And Uraraka too?”

“Everyone’s looking for you guys! Please, just go back to the camp, and we’ll figure things out from there!” Uraraka yelled also.

“I thought I gave you my resignation letter, you guys aren’t supposed to look for me!” Izuku replied.

“Uraraka! Asui!” Todoroki called, “Did Jirou showed you guys the letter I left her? How was she?”

“She’s furious!” Asui shouted, “When she sees you, she’ll probably go Bakugou-rage all over you!”

“What the- SHUT IT FROG FACE!!” Bakugou yelled to Asui, sort of offended by the comment she just made.

“Aizawa-sensei won’t take your resignation that way, Midoriya!” Iida shouted, “And I have a message from him: Captain Toshinori Yagi from the Yuuei Island Police Patrol is looking for you, he’s here on this island and he wants to talk to you!”

Izuku’s face suddenly changed, there was no right word to describe his emotion, but we can narrow it down to either shocked or horrified at the seemingly meaningless sentence Iida just said.

“Tosh-Toshi…” Izuku’s feet began to shake, his hand covering his mouth, trying to hold back the emotions. Tears began to fall from his eyes, it’s been one year without one of his most beloved figure, he thought. Todoroki noticed this state of emotion Izuku conveyed after hearing those simple message.

“Midoriya? Midoriya? Izuku? Are you alright?” he asked. Izuku heard his words and tries to nod, but he can’t, he simply can’t. And then, Todoroki suddenly grabbed his body, giving him a comforting hug while muttering “It’s going to be alright, Izuku. You can tell me later about it.” Izuku finally nods at the thought, still crying.

Everyone from below looked at both of them, with everyone not knowing why Izuku became so emotional after hearing the message. Iida and Uraraka gave a look at each other, trying to figure out the reason behind the message. Kirishima, Asui and Aoyama simply stared at the pair, confused as to what was going on. While Bakugou sat on his motorcycle, looking like he couldn’t give a shit or less.

“Well?” He yelled, “You two fuckers gonna come down, or what?”

Todoroki, still hugging a sobbing Izuku, turned his head to Bakugou and the rest. “The latter, we’re gonna leave now!” he replied.

“HGRHSHDH!!!” Bakugou muttered in frustration, he then put his two hands in the motorcycle handles, looking furious at the pair. “FINE!! IF YOU TWO WON’T GO DOWN HERE THE EASY WAY, WE’LL GO THE HARD WAY!!”

Bakugou went full speed at the pair with his motorcycle, Kirishima, Iida, and Uraraka yelling at him to stop, but it was too late. As he was getting very close to them, with one of his hands releasing an explosion, trying to clutch Todoroki’s face.

“YOU’RE MINE NOW, HALF AND HALF!!” He shouted.

Todoroki however, didn’t stand in silence. As Bakugou went closer, he raised his right hand.

The last thing everyone below can see is the color blue, and a bit of blood splatter before they were knocked out of balance to the ground.

* * *

 

“Freshly burned, covered in pine needles, leaves and twigs. This is the work of a Yuuei scout, alright.” Tokoyami said as he inspected the pile of leaves and twigs in front of him, beneath it was a recently put out campfire. “Shoji, can you grow a few ears and eyes to look for them?”

Shoji nods at the thought, then proceeded to grow ears and eyes from his connected hands. He walked around the surroundings to try to find some view or voices.

“Stupid Todoroki! Giving us all such a hard time here! Why would you cover the campfire anyway?” Jirou complained.

“They’re for covering tracks, while trying to create a small landmark in case you get lost.” Tokoyami answered her.

“You sure get taught a lot of useful things down here, huh, bird-boy?” Jirou commented, “Too bad you guys don’t take female applicants here.”

“Who said we don’t?”

“Well… there are only boys down there at your camp… it's clear no girls allowed there, right?”

“Well, yes, but we have female members here as well. They’re camping on another nearby island and the mainland.”

“Oh really?” Jirou said, interested at the thought “Well in that case, maybe I can think about it, probably ask the other girls too if they’re interested…”

“Quiet, you two! I hear voices coming from the west.” Shoji interrupted.

“What does it say?” Tokoyami asked.

“It’s very loud and I think there’s a lot of curse words in it.”

“That’s just Bakugou, right?” Jirou said, “Try hearing the other way.”

“I could hear Midoriya’s voice as well, I think Bakugou’s group found him. Iida is talking now, a message from Aizawa-sensei? About Captain Toshinori is looking for them?”

“That’s not a new information, why would Aizawa-sensei made that a message?” Jirou asked.

“What are they saying now, Mezou?” asked Tokoyami.

“I…. I don’t know, Fumikage.” Shoji said, his eyes looked worried at what he’s hearing right now. “There’s no sound anymore… suddenly it became silent.”

All three of them shared a look, concerned that the conversation suddenly became silent. What could’ve happened there exactly?

“Oh wait, they’re speaking again. It’s Bakugou, curse words, I can hear the motorcycle sound. Everyone else is yelling ‘Stop Bakugou!’”

“That can’t be good…” Jirou commented. “We should probably head there…”

“I agree, let’s go befo…”

Tokoyami’s words were stopped suddenly when the ground began to shake. Jirou and Shoji were out of balance and fell to the ground. When the small earthquake stopped, Tokoyami turned his head to the direction Shoji is currently hearing, as he stared in disbelief.

“Ouch!” Jirou said, standing up from the ground, “What was…, that…”

All three of them are now looking at the same direction as Tokoyami, with the almost same expression on each other’s faces. Tokoyami holding up his walkie-talkie that captain Toshinori gave every group earlier, holding the speak button while attempting to form a sentence.

* * *

 

At the lighthouse, Hagakure offered cookies to everyone, Toshinori refused to take one. Still feeling down from the news earlier. They were just finished contacting the plane pilot, who agreed to keep a look out for both boys. Gran Torino told his former student to try keeping his head up, focus on the job rather than the emotion surrounding it.

“I know, I know… I still just can’t shake the feeling that I’m partly guilty in this mess, I wish that…” his words were interrupted by an incessant beeping coming from the machine near Hagakure.

“Oh, please excuse me!” Hagakure said, “That’s just my earthquake detection system I placed on the island.”

She pulled out the paper printed by the machine, looking at the report. You can’t really see her face, but she stopped talking and muttering after just a few seconds, and everyone suddenly thinks something bad has happened.

“It seems… there’s a small earthquake in the forest area.” She said.

“That’s where the others are! We should see if they need help!” Yaoyorozu said.

A buzzing noise came from the walkie-talkie placed in Toshinori’s belt. “This is Tokoyami, please come in, anyone! Over.” The walkie-talkie said.

Toshinori quickly pressed the speak button, “This is captain Toshinori, we’re in the lighthouse. We just got news about the earthquake, do you guys need help? Over.”

“Captain Toshinori, this is Kaminari, I’m here with Satou and Aoyama, we’re both fine here. But the size of that thing… over.”

Everyone inside the lighthouse looked at each other, concerned at what they’ve just heard. What thing exactly? Yaoyorozu and Shinsou walked outside the lighthouse to try to see what was going on.

“This is Aizawa, I’m alone but fine. Anyways, head back to the woods when you can, over.”

“This is Iida, Bakugou is injured! We need help here! Over.”

“What the-“Toshinori was confused, what is exactly going on here? A small earthquake, and now suddenly Bakugou is injured?

“Everyone!” Yaoyorozu yelled from the outside, “You should see this!!”

They all went outside the lighthouse to see a giant wall of ice has somehow formed in the forest. The size was incredibly huge, it’s visible from the lighthouse, which is very far away. It didn’t take long for them to know that Todoroki was behind this one. With Yaoyorozu commenting Todoroki can be incredibly powerful when he’s provoked, physically or emotionally. And they all know that there’s one person in the group who’s not good with diplomacy, and he’s currently injured right now.

“Is anybody listening?” The walkie-talkie sounds, its Iida’s voice. “Bakugou is injured! He needs medical attention! Over.”

“I'M FUCKING BLEEDING HERE!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU MORONS!!” another voice yelled, they all very well know who it was. The next voice they heard was Iida apologizing for Bakugou’s words, over.

* * *

 

Toshinori parked his station wagon outside the forest area, as Aizawa and Kaminari were waiting outside of the dirt road to lead the group into Bakugou’s spot. They saw that he was injured, with a stab wound in his hips. Aizawa examined the wounds to see it’s not exactly a deep one, he just needs a few stitches. But that clearly doesn’t give any reassurance to the wounded, as he kept muttering his frustration, along with “I'M GONNA KILL FUCKING HALFIE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!”

They carried him up to the station wagon, everyone followed them on foot back to the docks, since there wasn’t enough room aboard the vehicle. The walk wasn’t very long, though, around 20 minutes from where they are. The rest who didn’t ride the station wagon arrived to see Aizawa and Toshinori trying to accompany Bakugou to the boat.

“Where are you taking him?” Gran Torino asked.

“To the mainland, the Yuuei scout main camp is there, along with Recovery Girl,” Aizawa answered.

The boat left the docks, Toshinori states to them that they would return in around an hour. But they need to halt the search since one person have been injured, and with that giant wall of ice in the forest, they may need to explain to the villagers what was going on. They all, including the scouts, went back to Yaoyorozu’s house, giving her a short visit, while also waiting for some news.

* * *

 

“I really have some kind of problem, huh?” Todoroki asked, holding the bloody kitchen scissors as they both stood on the edge of a cliff, staring at Bakugou’s motorcycle encased in the giant wall of ice, basically in mid-air now.

“We both do,” Izuku replied, he looked at Todoroki and noticed something. “You’re a bit pale, Todoroki!”

“Huh?” he asked, looking at his hands and he noticed it was a bit off colored. “It’s just my quirk, I need a bit of time to heat my body temperature. Otherwise, I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Izuku said.

“Should I melt this thing?”

“No, they’ll found us instantly if they noticed the ice wall is gone. We should move, someone else will probably take care of it.”

They both continued their journey, walking towards the previous path. Everyone who is looking for them is probably now being occupied by Bakugou’s injuries, they could relax for a while. They were climbing a bit of a steep hill when Todoroki noticed Izuku’s puffy eyes, he remembered that he was crying earlier. Should he ask about that? What does that message meant exactly?

“Izuku, you were crying when you heard Iida’s message, mind if I ask about it?”

He looked back to Todoroki, trying to hold tears again from his eyes. His head looks down, as he remembers what Iida was saying earlier.

“I… I apologize if I offend you, you don’t have to talk about it,” Todoroki said, feeling guilty after what he just asked. Was it too much to ask?

“No, no, Todoro… I mean Shouto.” He changed his stance, they were on really close terms now, and they both felt more comfortable now by calling each other’s first name. “But you must promise, you won’t tell anyone about this.”

“I promise, Izuku.”

Izuku sighs, he let out a deep breath then he began to talk. “It’s a bit of a long story, but I was born quirkless…”

And so, Izuku explained the origin of his quirk to Todoroki in order for him to further explain the meaning of Iida’s message. Todoroki was speechless during the whole explanation, giving Izuku his moment to try to explain everything, of how a quirkless boy can somehow gain a very powerful quirk that gave him an incredible strength. Izuku also explained about Toshinori, of course, or the person Todoroki knows as the former, retired no. 1 hero All Might.

“So… does that message mean that All Might is now the police captain here, and is looking for you right now?” Todoroki asked.

“Yes, or Aizawa-sensei could be lying to catch us. He knows about All Might’s state, but not the quirk nor his real name…”

“So, there’s a big chance that wasn’t a lie?”

“Yes, but that’s a risk I won’t take. We’ve come a long way here, Shouto.”

They made their way through downhill, exiting the forest. Izuku was excited to see that their destination was just up ahead. He stopped his steps, then exclaimed “Look!” to Todoroki, who was walking behind him.

In front of them was a beach, not a big one, but it has an amazing view of the ocean. They both continue to walk faster as they began to walk not on soil anymore, but on sand.

“THIS IS OUR LAND!!” Izuku yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou will be put out of commision for a while, but don't worry, he'll come back in a while.  
> For now, let's focus on what these two will do after they reached the beach.
> 
> Next chapter: Dancing to Francoise Hardy, a jump in the ocean, the appearance of a certain support department student, and perhaps the moment everyone's been waiting for...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated!


	8. Tous Les Garçons et Les filles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everything began...  
> Enjoy.

**Day One.**

Todoroki sat in the sands, looking towards the ocean, as Izuku was busy setting up camp behind him. The view was beautiful, one of the most wonderful thing he ever saw, perhaps. He stood up and walked around a bit to see a sign planted in the sands that says:

_Mile 4.55_

_Tidal Inlet_

That’s not exactly a good name, he thought, maybe he and Izuku could think of a better name for this place. He went back to his sitting spot and remembered that he brought a few books with him. He went through his backpack to find a book, Intertwine in the Flood by Kiyoko Hirayabashi. He's heard this name before, but haven’t had a chance to read any of her works. He began to open the first page of the book, and he was on the eighteenth page when Izuku called him from behind, telling him he finished up setting camp.

“That’s great,” Todoroki replied, but he’s still trying to read his book.

Izuku walked up to him then and asked what he was reading, he was shown the cover and understood. He looked at the view to the ocean just as Todoroki did before he began to read the book. A thought came up to him: they’ve reached their destination for today, what now? This place is a bit well hidden, so it’s going to take a while before anyone can find them here. And with the sun almost going down, they’re probably going to halt the search until tomorrow.

“This is weird…” he commented.

“I agree,” Todoroki answered, closing the book he was reading, and looking into the ocean once more. “So, what do we do now?”

Izuku looked to Todoroki, then looked to the ocean again. He asked, “Wanna go for a swim?”

They took off their shoes and then went the opposite direction, climbing up the rocks, but not very high, and then jumping into the ocean when Izuku shouted: “One!!” They were both swimming for a while until they went back into the sandy beach. They began to take off their clothes down to their underwear, as Izuku sets up a clothing line to help dry their wet clothes. Todoroki used his quirk to try to heat his body up a bit, making it dry at a faster rate. He creates a fire for Izuku to warm himself with, then he remembers that he brought Jirou’s record player along with him.

He walked to his belongings, while Izuku wears his already dry Yuuei scout uniform again, but just the top piece. Todoroki, still in his underwear, brought out the record player with a recorded piece. He puts the record on the player, then he pressed play.

_C'est le temps de l'amour_

_Le temps des copains_

_Et de l'aventure_

_Quand le temps va et vient_

_On ne pense à rien_

_Malgré ses blessures..._

The two kids danced carelessly in front of the record player, awkwardly too, as neither of them knows how to dance. But they don’t care, there’s only one person in front of them now, no judgment, no problems, no emotional issues or anything. They are free for the time being, and they intend to enjoy it for as long as they can.

They began to dance closer to each other, much closer. Izuku’s face began to blush, what is this feeling? he asked himself. He could see that Todoroki is blushing as well, they both stopped dancing, but the music was still playing. They looked awkwardly away from one another, not to their backs, but the other way, and their heads facing down to the sands.

_Car le temps de l'amour_

_Ça vous met au cœur_

_Beaucoup de chaleur_

_Et de bonheur..._

The music was still playing as no one has the courage to turn it off. They managed to look at each other faces again and see the other person has almost the exact same face as he is. They walked closer and closer to each other, finally decided what those strange feelings were. Todoroki stood in front of Izuku, holding both of his hands, he began to speak.

“Izuku, I…,” he said, but he was interrupted by something else… Izuku didn’t waste any more time and went straight ahead with a kiss on Todoroki’s lips.

Izuku lets go of his lips, then back away for a few steps. “I’m sorry…” he said to a shocked Todoroki in front of him. “I’m having this strange feeling when I’m writing to you or seeing you, I thought it was excitement in finding a new friend, but then again, maybe it’s not, maybe it’s…”

Todoroki puts his finger on Izuku’s mouth, telling him “Don’t talk anymore.” He proceeded to grab Izuku and then kissed him again. They both fell to the sands, but they kept kissing on the ground for a period of time, as the sound from the record player began to fade slowly.

_On s'en souvient…_

* * *

 

It was around 6 PM when Toshinori returned to his office. Aizawa had parted with him, returning to the camp and saying they will continue the search tomorrow. He went straight into the office room and poured himself a glass of drink. He went to his desk to look over the case file he had composed earlier when he had some time to go back to the office. He hid some of the memorabilia he received during his hero days before any of the kids can enter, he knows Yaoyorozu is very sharp, and he’s also been told by Aizawa that Shinsou was sharp too. He was halfway through his glass when a knock came on the door.

“Excuse me, captain Toshinori?” It was Hagakure, the invisible girl who ran the light house communication center.

“Yes, Hagakure? Any news from the pilot?”

“No, not yet. But I might have something that might help us.” She sat down on one of the chairs in front of Toshinori’s desk. “Midoriya… I’ve seen him before at school, he’s been poking around the support department a few months ago, trying to find a certain costume designer…”

“And you know who this person might be?” Toshinori asked.

“Yes, she’s my friend, Mei Hatsume. She’s a wonderful designer, and she made this realistic replica of heroes costume for the drama department. Midoriya found her, and they’ve been spending some time together at the support department labs, discussing costumes and whatnot.”

Toshinori took out his notes and a pen, writing some important details from Hagakure to add to the case files.

“So, I went up to her earlier this afternoon after I heard Midoriya and Todoroki have disappeared. She’s here on the island, camping on the outskirts of the woods. She said Midoriya came to her a few days ago, asking about a route and the old migration trail during the phenomenon. The island was ravaged by a quirk beast during that time if you recall.”

“And? What did you find?”

“She has the map, Captain Toshinori!” Hagakure said, excitedly. “She might know where they’re heading right now.”

* * *

 

The scene turns back to the beach where the two new lovers sat down together in front of the campfire, staring at the stars together while holding their hand to each others. Todoroki also uses his other hand for his binoculars, trying to look at some of the stars in the skies.

“Why do you always use your binoculars?” Izuku asked.

Todoroki puts down his binoculars and turned his head to Izuku, answering him “It’s a gift from my mother. I’ve already told you about her, she’s… well, she tried to stop me from becoming like my father, but…” he stopped, trying to fight the feelings inside that prevents him from telling the whole story.

Izuku holds both of his hands, looking at him in the eyes and saying “It’s okay, Shouto.”

“It didn’t go well for her, she’s locked up in a hospital. And this…” his fingers pointed to his scar in his eye. “…This is why she got there in the first place.”

“Did you see her again after that day?”

“I did,” he nods his head, turning it back to the view of the ocean, trying to contemplate things. “When I decided to run away with you, I went to the hospital to see her. I didn’t say anything about this, but she might’ve known from my tone of speech or my behavior.”

Izuku moved closer to Todoroki, trying to give him a pat on the back, looking at him in his face, he could see a few tears falling down from his eyes.

“Can I ask you something?” Todoroki suddenly asked.

“Yeah, anything.”

“When did you first know you have feelings for me?”

Izuku blushed at the question, letting his hands go from Todoroki, panicking and trying to cover his face, he hastily answered “Well, um…, um… around the third letter, I think? I mean I didn’t know for sure I like you, but, but… we made plans to ran away together, you hugged me, I told you things about my quirk, then we danced together, and, a-a-and….”

“Izuku, breathe, it’s fine.”

The green-haired boy took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves from the answer he cannot believe he just gave. Oh good Lord! He thought, why would he admit to liking him far before this started? That was extremely embarrassing for him, but he did tell him a far greater secret, the one about his quirk. So he asked himself, why was this one felt far worse than the first one earlier?

“Well, if it comforts you, I knew instantly we had a connection when we first met.”

“Huh?” he asked, he instantly felt not so ashamed anymore, but somewhat confused at the other confession.

“The dressing room, you didn’t notice my scar or the reason I got chosen to play that role. I wanted to talk to you more, to get to know you, but we didn’t have time. So after the curtain call, I excused myself for a while, put on that black hoodie and looked for you at the lobby. I gave you my address, instead of my heavily-censored phone number. That was because I knew this would probably lead more than just friendship.”

“Wow.” Izuku commented, “And I thought mine was embarrassing.”

“It was, mine wasn’t embarrassing, I gave a long dramatic story while you gave a panicked response.”

Izuku laughed at the joke, and Todoroki could only smile, seeing Izuku’s beautiful laugh under the moonlight. “And now you’re mine.” He thought. He looked to his left to see the sign he saw earlier, mile 4.55 tidal inlet. Such an unsuited name for a beautiful place.

“You’re looking at the name, right?” Izuku asked, “Yeah, I think it doesn’t fit either.”

“Can we rename it?”

“Yeah!” Izuku agreed, he nods at the suggestion, “This is our land, remember?”

He then looked at the moon, way high up in the sky. Yes, that’s it! He thought.

“Moonrise Academia.”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, Shouto.” Izuku complimented, as he rested his head on Todoroki’s shoulder, his left side, the warm one. He felt a bit tired and asked Todoroki whether it was time for them to probably turn in for the night. He agreed, and they both entered the yellow tent Izuku set up earlier.

“Good night Shouto.”

“Good night Izuku.” Todoroki said, he then gave a good night kiss to Izuku on the cheeks. Then turning his back to the other side and goes to sleep. Izuku could only smile as he stared at the bright yellow color of the tent and he closed his eyes trying to enter a world of slumber, a happy one he hopes.

* * *

 

Toshinori drove to the forest outskirts area along with Hagakure. There were a few tents along with a few group of tourists setting up there, it was interesting how he didn’t notice the place when he went to ask the residents this morning. He should probably take a closer look at the island map. Hagakure stepped out of the car with Toshinori following, she walks to a pink tent near the small pond on the outskirts. There was a girl outside, about the same age as Hagakure, if he could see her face. She was working on something, wearing a mask and using a blowtorch?

“Hatsume!” Hagakure shouted.

The pink haired girl took off her mask and immediately noticed the floating pile of clothes as “Hagakure!” she noticed the skinny blonde haired man behind her and asked, “Oh, who’s this?”

“I’m captain Toshinori from the island police patrol. I’m here to ask about Izuku Midoriya, but first, are you using a blowtorch near flammable ground, young lady? You could start a fire!”

“Oh, no worries,” Hatsume answered, “I got it all under control.” She then pointed her finger at the pile of fire extinguisher cans near her tent.

“I already used it three times today, and you didn’t hear anything, right? Other than, you know…” she pointed her finger again, but at another object, a giant wall of ice that’s clearly visible from where they are right now. “So, I hear Midoriya’s gone missing, huh? And you need my help to find him?”

“That’s right, miss. Hagakure said you might know where he’s heading.”

“He’s probably heading towards the old phenomenon migration trail. I gave him a copy of the map, this one.” She grabs a map from her backpack, showing the whole island with some lines beneath it, the migration route. “However, I refuse to give one to you without something in return.”

“Hatsume!” Hagakure yelled at her friend, “You can get arrested for refusing to cooperate in an investigation! Don’t be selfish, please!”

“No, no, Hagakure, it’s fine,” Toshinori answered. “She told me, you could be… a little difficult sometimes. Which is why I didn’t come here unprepared.”

He puts his hand in his pocket and brought out something shiny. It was a small brooch, he hands it over to Hatsume and the quickly takes hold of it to inspect the item.

“No way…” she said, staring at the item in disbelief. “Is this?”

“Yes, a collector’s edition of All Might’s Mighty-Might Winter’s Eve brooch, complete with the actual rechargeable laser inside.”

She pressed the small red button behind the brooch and the front part suddenly emits a ray of red light to the ground. The grass which the brooch pointed began to burn, as she ran to the pile of fire extinguisher, grabs one and puts the fire out quickly.

“But how…” she asked. “And you’re giving this to me in exchange for the map?”

“Frankly, the thing doesn’t worth much to me anymore, do we have a deal?”

She quickly hands over the map to Toshinori, saying “Deal.”, then turning her back to the wooden table she sets up near the tent, attempting to inspect the brooch’s component.

Toshinori and Hagakure open the map to see the route, there’s a blue line in the southern parts of the island, this must be the migration route. Toshinori tries to find the meadow where they began the search, the line leads to parts of the forests, passing the lake where Tokoyami reported earlier. The route leads further inside the forests, Toshinori marked the giant wall of ice with a marker. It passes through the giant ice wall and the spot where Bakugou was injured. They must’ve camped somewhere in between the route, he thought. The next spot leads to…

“I know this place,” Toshinori exclaimed. “I’ve been here before.”

He took out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number from his contacts list. “Hello, Aizawa? I’m sorry to bother you late at night, but I think I know where they went. We’ll meet up tomorrow at 4 AM near the docks, then we’ll sail there, it’s the fastest way, trust me. Take some of your scouts with you, three or four maybe? I’ll call Yaoyorozu after this, good night.”

He pressed the red button on his screen before going through to another of his contact list. “Hello, Miss Yaoyorozu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy with this one, we'll see more and more of their relationship in the few next chapters.  
> I'm currently writing a new fic as we speak, with supernaturals involved.  
> Also, we reached 1000 hits? Thank you very much, this is my first fic and well, I didn't think anyone would like it, but your comments and those Kudos notif e-mails proved me wrong everytime.  
> As always, thank you for reading, Kudos are very very appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter: An airplane chase, a context on Midoriya's fate, a silent chat, and Shinsou makes a plan.


	9. When Most I Wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I should've posted this yesterday, but I forgot about it!  
> Some small life update I want to share, at the end.  
> More Shinsou in this chapter, enjoy!

**Day Two**

Izuku had a dream, he was standing in a dirt road, somewhere near a corn field. He doesn’t know why he was there, there was a bus stop sign next to him, but it looked dilapidated, abandoned and left to rust for years now. Surely there wasn’t any bus coming, right? He heard a noise, some kind of machine. He turned his head to the left to see a crop duster plane was passing by. It was flying lower and lower by the second, as it was coming after him, then he realized Bakugou was the pilot.

“GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PIPSQUEAK!!” Bakugou shouted, his hand releasing an explosion filled with rage and fury.

Izuku ran away from the plane, but it was coming faster and faster. Bakugou’s exploding hand was almost in contact with his head when he quickly jumped to avoid the plane, but he fell to the ground afterward. This has actually saved him, as Bakugou’s plane began to raise altitude again.

He awoke inside his tent, with Todoroki’s hands in his chest. It was all a dream, he thought. But he began to panic when an actual plane flew by them, he could hear the noise and see the shadow passing them by. The noise also wakens Todoroki, as he opens his eyes to see a nervous Izuku next to him.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Izuku didn’t give any response, he merely looked panicked and worried. Perhaps it’s time to go outside? He opens the tent’s zip lock to see people standing in front of the beach, people they both know. Aizawa-sensei, Kirishima, Iida, Shinsou, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Gran Torino, Asui, and…

“To-To-Toshinori-san?” he mumbled, not believing his eyes, is it really him? Is he dreaming again?

He closed the tent’s zip lock, hoping no one is going to be there when he opens it again. But Toshinori quickly came to the tent and lift it up from the ground. Giving a surprised, and disappointed look at the pair. Gran Torino also came to the tent and pulls Todoroki away from Izuku. They went back to the boat, as Aizawa looks at Izuku with his usual disappointed look as usual. The rest of the troop that came, and the three girls all just stared at Izuku and occasionally looking at Todoroki on the boat, with his heads down.

They all went to the boat, Izuku sits below the deck as Aizawa told him to go down there and think about what he’s done so far, also complimenting him on the good work he’s done while trying to survive in the forest. Todoroki sits on the upper deck, with Gran Torino, Yaoyorozu and Asui sitting next to him. Iida and Uraraka were waiting near the stairs to the lower deck, as Aizawa told them “Don’t. Give him time.” when they wanted to go down there. Shinsou, Tokoyami, and Kirishima sat across Todoroki’s seat, looking at the ocean, not saying a word so far.

Izuku kept thinking about what he’s done so far, but more importantly what he’s going to do next. He’s been caught, and now he has to face the next chapter of his life, with his legal guardians abandoning the papers. He hears footsteps coming from the stairs, it wasn’t his friend, but Toshinori came down to talk to him. He sat in front of Izuku, looking at his visibly upset former pupil.

“I know I have a lot to explain…” Toshinori said.

“We can do that later, Iida and Uraraka can hear from upstairs. Right guys?” he shouted at the stairs entrance.

“No, we can’t hear you, Deku! Just talk to captain Toshinori, pretend like we’re not here!” Uraraka shouted back, before quickly being shushed by Iida.

“Before you get mad or anything, I told Todoroki everything, about that,” Izuku explained.

“Yes, I expected that, and I also told Aizawa about that, to help explain why you might’ve gone missing.”

“What’s that??” Uraraka shouted from upstairs.

“Uraraka!! We’re not supposed to hear any of this!” Iida shouted, “Let’s go back to our seats!”

They both walked away from the stairs, Izuku thought, as he can hear their footsteps fading from the area.

“So… what comes next?” Izuku asked.

“Well, um… your guardians have decided to abandon their guardianship, do you know anyone who might be interested in becoming your new guardian?”

“Why do you think I ran away in the first place?”

“Right…” Toshinori answered slowly, hesitating to say the next sentence from his mind. “So, we’re going with the last plan then, call social services to figure the next step for you.”

“Great…” Izuku mumbled, feeling sadder than ever that his fate is now in the hands of some vague and menacing government agency.

The boat reached the docks at around three minutes after they finished up the conversation. Yaoyorozu and the rest got off the boat and took Todoroki back to the summer home. He was at the edge of the docks when Izuku came up from below deck, they looked at each other’s faces before they depart from one another, probably for a very long time. Nobody wanted to interrupt the moment or separate them, with the girls looking concerned at Todoroki, and the scouts looking at Midoriya with the same look. But they have to move on, and so they pushed him and escorted him back to the house.

* * *

 

Midoriya was sitting at the police station, guarded by the four scouts to make sure he doesn’t escape again. While Toshinori and Aizawa went back to the lighthouse to contact social services about Izuku’s current status.

“Hello, this is captain Toshinori from Yuuei Island police patrol, I’m calling you about Izuku Midoriya, we found him this morning. He’s fine, no injuries or illness whatsoever.”

“Ah yes,” the woman on the other said answered, “Thank you for finding him, we’re going to take care of him, but I’ll need to pick him up, around tomorrow maybe? What’s the fastest way to get to the island?”

“You can get here on a plane, I’ll arrange for the pilot to pick you up tomorrow morning when he brings the mail here.”

“That’s great. For the time being, can you provide shelter and food to him?”

Toshinori answered an “uh-huh” into the phone, and the woman asked if it’s a yes or no. He proceeded to answer “yes” to her, but there was one question lingering in his mind, the one Midoriya asked earlier on the boat.

“Can I ask something? What’s gonna happen to him?” Toshinori asked.

“Well, we usually put orphans at a foster house, but according to my report, he ran away from protective custody, stole other people’s properties, and arranged a kidnapping. Is this true?”

“Well… yes, but that’s one harsh way to put it… there’s actually a long story about that.”

“Oh yes, I know.” The woman answered, “He’s been troubled lately, I’ve seen his behavior at school, lack of appetite, failing grades, being sad almost all day…”

“Excuse me, how do you know all of that?” Aizawa asked, suddenly interrupting the vivid explanation of Izuku Midoriya’s daily behavior.

“Well, I’m one of his teachers at school, and who you might be?” she asked back.

“This is scout master Shouta Aizawa, who are you exactly?”

“Aizawa?” the woman asked, feeling surprised, “It’s me, Midnight! I’m working at the social services department for summer!”

“Ah,” Aizawa sighed, “It’s you, Kayama. I apologize for interrupting, so what’s going to happen to Midoriya again?”

“Well, judging by that behavior, we’re probably going to put him to either a mental healthcare facility or juvenile detention.”

“What the- Juvenile detention?” Toshinori asked, “Look, nobody is charging him for anything, can you do something else other than that?”

“I apologize, those two are the only option. But there’s also an admission panel, they need to evaluate whether the boy deserved mental help or not, and they might also go straight to instant behavior correction. Which includes a form of shock therapy.”

“Shock therapy??” both Aizawa and Toshinori shouted at the speaker-phone, extremely surprised at the thought of electrocution therapy. “Kayama, you can’t put the boy in that kind of treatment, he’s done no harm so far.”

“No harm? Aizawa, he stabbed one of your scout with a scissor.”

“That was Todoroki, the other boy!” Toshinori explained.

“Well, he may need help too. But that’s not our problem since he has a living guardian. I’ll come around tomorrow afternoon, see you later Aizawa, and captain.” She then hung up the phone.

Both Toshinori and Aizawa felt concerned at the boy’s fate, there are worst things lying ahead of him now. Hagakure offered a cookie from her jar, Aizawa took one, but Toshinori refused. He has other things to think about now…

* * *

 

“Shouto, please, just explain to me about what happened at your home.”

They’ve been sitting for almost half an hour now, Gran Torino and Todoroki, sitting across each other at the dining table. With the old man attempting to try to get a full detail about Todoroki’s current condition at home.

“Look, I understand it’s difficult, but the first step is opening up, don’t be afraid. I know about your broken leg, I read it in your letter to the boy.”

“I think that’s all I can say,” Todoroki finally spoke, “Besides, I already told everything to Izuku. I know my father sent you here with us to keep an eye on me, so why should I tell you anything?” He stood up from his chair and walked upstairs.

“Shouto!” Gran Torino called, “Damn it.” he mumbled in frustration, he then walked outside into the front yard, seeing Toshinori standing in front of his patrol car, waiting in front of the fences.

“It’s no use,” Gran Torino complained, “He won’t say anything to me.”

“It’s fine.” Toshinori answered, “Midoriya told me a few things about him, and you’re not going to like it.”

“How bad is it?"

“Bad enough to remove his father’s custody of him, but seeing he just met with the Emperor, Prime Minister and gave a speech to the whole Parliament…”

“So he’s stuck there, huh?”

Toshinori could only nod, feeling very guilty as he couldn’t do anything. Gran Torino walked up to the car and sat on the hood, holding his small wooden cane.

“What about the other boy?” he asked.

“They’re going to take him tomorrow, to either prison or the loony-house.”

“Can we do something about that?”

“I’ve come up with a small solution.” Toshinori answered, and Gran Torino turns his head to his former student, “I’m going to talk about it to the agent tomorrow, but I think this is enough to help Midoriya.”

“Good then.” The old man said, jumping off from the patrol car’s hood, he walked to the house’s entrance way. “Good night, Toshinori.” He said before closing the front door. Toshinori enters his car and drove to the camp to pick up Midoriya back to his home.

* * *

 

The time was around 8 PM as the light on Troop 55’s now lowered tree house was still up, the scouts were gathering to talk about their daily activity, and the unavoidable topic of Izuku Midoriya’s fate.

“I heard he’s gonna go to juvenile detention,” Kirishima said.

“No, I heard he’s going to a mental facility,” Satou said.

“I heard there’s a possibility they might perform electric therapy on him,” Tokoyami said.

“What?? Can they even do that to him??” Kirishima asked, feeling enraged at the possibility.

“Ah, come on guys!” Kaminari interrupted, “Shock therapy might be the best option for him.”

“Kaminari…” Shinsou called his name, “Unlike you, most people who get too much electricity can go dumb forever, or die.”

“Oh yeah, I've kinda forgotten about that…”

Shinsou noticed Iida, standing near the tree house entrance, turning his backs against the rest of the sitting scouts. Something is wrong, he thought, and so he asked “Iida, you seemed upset.”

“OF COURSE I'M UPSET!” he shouted to the group, “How could I not be upset? Our fellow scout and friend is about to be arrested or getting electrocuted!”

He sighed, looking down with a regretful face, feeling very down at the moment. “If only I noticed it much earlier, I could’ve prevented all of this from happening.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, man!” Kirishima said, “He was so good at keeping it, we, the ones who sat in the same class as him, didn’t even noticed it.”

“And none of this can change the fact about Midoriya’s fate.” Tokoyami commented, “We can only sit and helplessly watch him being taken away tomorrow.”

“If only there’s something we could do…”

“There is actually.” Shinsou suddenly says, attracting the group’s attention towards him.

“Shinsou?” Iida asked, “What do you mean?”

“We’re members of the Yuuei scouts, surely we can pull off a second, independent nonviolent rescue operation.”

“Wait, you mean?” Kirishima asked.

“Yes Kirishima, we’re going to rescue Izuku and Todoroki, escape, then figure things out for them. Kirishima, do you still have your contacts on the main camp?”

“Oh, I think I get it!” Kirishima answered, “Yeah! He can help both of them, I think!”

Everyone’s attention turned to Iida when he slammed the tree house floor with his fists. He angrily said, “We are not authorized by Aizawa-sensei for this! That would be a direct violation of the rule book! I won’t allow this.”

“Look, Iida,” Shinsou stood up, preparing to give a speech about the operation. “Izuku is our friend, we all like him, except for Bakugou maybe. The least we could do here is try to at least save him from a miserable fate. And he won’t do it without his new love, so we’re going to have to grab Todoroki as well. I admire Aizawa-sensei, and I would never try to disobey him. But I wouldn’t mind breaking one or two rules if it means I can save my friend. Who’s with me?”

“Shinsou…” Kirishima stood up, turning his head to the purple-haired boy. “That was one heck of a manly speech you said there. Hell yeah I’m in!! Anybody else wants to join us?”

Everyone in the room, except for Iida raised their hand. Signaling they agreed with the independent rescue operation. Shinsou walked over to Iida, attempting to talk to him about it.

“Iida, you sure you’re not coming with us?” he asked, but Iida simply sat in silence.

“Izuku’s your friend too, are you going to just let him get taken away to jail?” Shinsou asked again.

Iida suddenly stood up, standing in the middle of the group. “Fine, I’ll come with you. But we will do everything by the rule, no violence, and we will return here as soon as we’re done, got it?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Then let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... after a long one month run, it finally happened: writer's block, my old friend.  
> No, no. No need to worry about this story, I've already finished the main story, but there's a special epilogue chapter I want to finish. I'm halfway through it, but I kept thinking about scrapping it and change it to a smaller plot instead.  
> The original epilogue plot was "After Summer", but I'm planning to change it to "The Jubilee"
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, Kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> Next Chapter: Bangers and Mash, a long brown coat you'll never see again, Shinsou brainwashing people, and apparently, no more horn sound this morning.


	10. Cuckoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the experiment begins...

**Day Two.**

The light was down over at the summer home as everyone went to sleep after two long days of searching for Todoroki. Both Aoyama and Sero are already asleep, but Todoroki simply can’t. He kept thinking about Izuku, he did spend a day and a night with him after all. The thought of his next step, either being thrown in jail or at a mental health facility like his mother, scare him almost to death. He tried to keep the feelings under control, but he can’t, he just can’t as spot of tears began to fall onto his pillows. Then he heard a small noise coming from outside the window, the backyard? It was just an owl, he thought, as he hears an owl hooting from one of the trees.

But there was another noise, it was coming from the hall this time. He could hear a footstep moving closer toward the room, who is it? Just one of his housemates or an intruder? He asked himself. He pretends to sleep, while also prepared to fight in case it was an intruder. The mysterious person opens the door, it wasn’t Gran Torino he judged from the height. The person suddenly turned on the lights, Todoroki threw away his blanket and jumped to the floor only to find it was one of the scouts from the camp, the purple haired one.

“No need to be alarmed, Halfie was it? I heard Bakugou called you that.” Shinsou said.

Todoroki was confused as to what was going on, why is the scout even here? But he has something more to be concerned about, as Shinsou’s entrance and his sudden jumping has apparently woken up Aoyama and Sero.

“What the-“Sero suddenly asked, startled at Shinsou’s appearance, “You’re one of the scouts! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, never mind me, I’m just here to take Todoroki with me, we’re going to take Izuku as well.”

“We can’t let you do that!” Sero replied to him angrily.

“D’accord!! Merci beaucoup for your concern, but please leave right now!” Aoyama said.

“Well, I’m afraid you’re going to let me do exactly the opposite of that,” Shinsou answered. And in a sudden, both Sero and Aoyama became silent, their eye colors changed to an empty one, not showing any emotion whatsoever, they sat in their bed, staying silent and not taking any action at all.

“What did you do to them?” Todoroki asked.

“Brainwash, they’re under my control now.”

He then began to speak quietly to both of his new mindless minions, giving them a command. “You two aren’t going to remember any of this, I never came here, and Todoroki is still sleeping in his bed, got it?”

Sero and Aoyama nod at the command, quickly turning their heads forward again.

“Good, when I release you, you’re going to go back to sleep again.” He commanded, “Pick up your things, we’re going to get you out of here, no questions for now, we’ll explain later.” He whispered to Todoroki, the white and red haired boy then began to change his clothes and pack up some of his items, including Jirou’s record player that he hasn’t returned yet.

“Tokoyami, Dark Shadow, bring the dummy!” Shinsou called his friends from the bedroom door. A shadow figure, shaped like a demonic head then enters the room, carrying a white dummy made from papier-mâché as Todoroki observed. “It’s for a decoy, in case someone else checks in on you from the door.” Shinsou explained.

The three of them exited the room quietly and walked downstairs also quietly. Todoroki saw Iida was waiting in the guest room, pointing at the open front door, Shoji really knows his way to open locks. They were steps away from the front door when a voice stopped them from going through it.

“Todoroki? Iida? And the scouts? What are you guys doing here?”

They turned around to see Uraraka standing in front of the kitchen entrance, carrying a glass of water. She’s staring at the four of them, whom apparently trying to exit the house, but then she noticed Todoroki’s suitcase.

“Todoroki… are you trying to run away again?” she asked. Shinsou tries to step in to cover their tracks, but Iida grabs him by the arm, stopping him from using his quirk.

“Yes Uraraka, I’m leaving with them,” he pointed at the scouts, “And we’re going to pick up Izuku as well. Now, you can either let me leave or not remember any of this ever happened, I would prefer the first option, of course.”

“No, Todoroki, I can’t let you leave…” she answered, putting the glass of water on a table next to her. “Not without me! You guys are trying to save Deku from the jail or mad house, right? Let me come with you guys! I want to help Deku too!”

“Alright, alright, Uraraka!” Iida whispered, “Please keep it down, you can come with us.”

She grabbed her hoodie from the coat rack, then went into the kitchen to grab a flashlight and a bottle of cold green tea from the fridge. They went outside the house, with the door kept unlock since they would notice Todoroki and Uraraka’s disappearance tomorrow morning. Uraraka has left a note underneath a flower vase in the guest room, explaining she’ll be back around tomorrow afternoon or night, trying to rescue Izuku and Todoroki. They left the house and walked their way towards their next destination: Captain Toshinori’s house, where Izuku is staying.

* * *

 

“And that’s the whole story basically…” Toshinori explained to a gloomy Izuku, sitting in front of him at the dinner table, not touching one bit of his plate of seared sausage and mashed potatoes.

“Midoriya, my boy. I know it’s been a hard day for you and young Todoroki, but you need to eat at least.”

He didn’t respond, still looking down as before.

“I’m sorry for your loss…” Toshinori said, “I should’ve been there, with you...”

“But you didn’t…” Izuku said, finally breaking his silence. “You ran away, didn’t send any clue or message, I was left alone!”

“And I apologize for that.”

They both became silent for a few seconds when Izuku finally asked: “I’m going to prison, aren’t I?”

“Maybe, or the loony-house. But I’ve been thinking about a plan to keep you from both those places, I’m going to have to try it tomorrow.”

Toshinori noticed the time, it was getting very late. He bid Izuku a good night as he turns off the light and lays down on the floor with a pillow, having given his bed to Izuku for the night.

The clock began to turn and turn, but Izuku still couldn’t sleep. Thinking about Todoroki and what’s going to happen tomorrow. Is Todoroki having the same thought as him right now? He thought. He glanced over to the left to see Toshinori sleeping on the floor. It looked miserable, the man who once saved the world, currently living in a small trailer and sleeping on the floor.

He heard a small noise, the sound of something coming from outside. He grabs his flashlight to see a rope coming down from the chimney. Some kind of rescue effort? He lights his flashlight up to the chimney to see Kirishima on the other side.

“Midoriya!” Kirishima whispered, “We’re going to get you out from here! Grab the rope and hold on!”

“Kirishima…” Izuku whispered back, “Thank you for your concern, but I can’t leave now, not without Shouto.” He looks back at the chimney to see Todoroki on the other side with Kirishima as well.

“What? Shouto, how did you escape the house? Wait, is Shinsou there?” he asked.

“Yes, also they used a papier-mâché dummy and an owl messenger to find me, Uraraka also came along with us to help you.”

“Good plan!” Izuku complimented, he then grabbed his things, dressed quietly and came up through the chimney using the rope. He looked one more time to the sleeping Toshinori before going up, will he ever see him again? Maybe yes, maybe no, he thought as he began to climb the rope his friends provided him with.

They quickly went to the pier, finding two small rowboats, just enough to carry all of them. They split their groups into the two rowboats and began to row towards the south of the island.

* * *

 

**Day Three.**

“Where are we going?” Midoriya asked.

Kirishima was rowing the boat alongside Ojiro, he answered “Fort Babylon, the Yuuei Scouts main camp. I know someone there, our school senior, he will know what to do.”

“Can we trust him?” Todoroki asked, holding Jirou’s record player as it plays a hymn of singing children along the way.

_Old Abram Brown is dead and gone,_

_You'll never see him more;_

_He used to wear a long brown coat,_

_That button'd down before._

“He’s a good guy, a little awkward but still good. Let’s hope his boyfriend doesn’t get in the way, that guy is easygoing, but also strict like Iida.”

They kept rowing towards the island, as Izuku and Todoroki looked back to see the second boat following them. Iida was standing in the front part of the second boat, looking towards their way like a decent captain would, while Kouda and Satou were rowing the boat. Izuku noticed Todoroki’s record player and jokingly asked him whether he left a note for Jirou again this time.

“No, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. I’ll just give it back to Uraraka later if we don’t see each other again.” He answered.

They finally reached the island around 2 AM, it took around thirty minutes for them to arrive there with a row boat. They set up a camp near the forest area of the other island, it would be too early for them to go to Fort Babylon, and Iida calculates that if they woke up at around 6 AM, and began walking at 7 AM, they could reach Babylon at around 8.30 AM. But they would also need to devise a plan to sneak into the camp, as Aizawa-sensei, captain Toshinori, and Gran Torino would notice their disappearance as quickly as they woke up. Todoroki used his left hand to make a campfire, he sat down behind it and began to read a book. Izuku sat next to him, and the rest of the scouts also sat down around him, as he reads the book loudly. The book title was: _The Tale of Quirkless Abernathy in The Land of Robots._

“There was something wrong with Dominique Abernathy, for some reason, she couldn’t use her quirk to produce shards of glass from her palms. She tried hard, but she couldn’t do anything about it.” Todoroki reads loudly, “She went outside her room to try to meet the local Sheriff of Nishi no-Sekai. She asked about her quirk not manifesting, however, the sheriff doesn’t seem to be aware of the quirk society concept as he asked her the meaning of a quirk. That is when she knew she’s currently living in a false reality.”

Everyone around Todoroki was very interested in the story, the tale of a suddenly quirkless woman trapped in a robotic reality, with plenty of violent delights and violent ends. Bakugou would’ve loved this kind of thing, Kirishima thought. Todoroki suddenly stopped reading, asking everyone whether he should continue or not. They all said it's fine, and that he should continue reading, and so he did. They finished up the reading session in around forty-five minutes. Then they retreated themselves into the tents and began to sleep for hours to come, with Izuku and Todoroki sharing a tent of course. Uraraka slept in an extra tent the scouts brought, alone, since there wasn’t any other girl who came with them. As she falls to sleep, she wonders what would the other girls do when they noticed her absence tomorrow? Who would be the first one to notice the note? Asui? Yaoyorozu? Gran Torino perhaps? They went to sleep, not noticing the severed arm that landed in one of the trees.

* * *

 

The time was 6 AM when Jirou woke up in the second girl’s room, she wakes up Asui too, as it was their turn today to prepare breakfast in the house. She looked at the front window to see it was a cloudy day, the hurricane was predicted coming around the afternoon. There are around three severed arms in the front yard, she was startled for a moment until she remembered it was just part of the hurricane and the arms would disintegrate themselves in a few hours. She enters the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast, she grabs a case of egg and turkey bacon from the fridge and a loaf of bread from the upper cabinet. This could use a tune to spice things up, she thought, and then she was reminded that her record player is still with Todoroki.

Asui came into the kitchen as she went upstairs to retrieve her record player, she doesn’t care if she wakes up Todoroki now, that boy truly deserves it. She turns the knob and opens the door, the light was still off, but there’s a bit of light coming from the window though. Both Sero and Aoyama are still sleeping soundly, and she noticed Todoroki covered himself with his blanket. She wanted to give him a good scare, she thought, as part of her revenge. As she moved closer, she noticed that there was no movement in the blanket, which means no one is breathing inside. She wants to give him a scare, but now she’s feeling a bit frightened herself.

“Todoroki?” she asked, there was no answer or movement at all. She decided to remove the blanket.

Asui was pouring a glass of milk when she heard Jirou’s scream from upstairs, she ran upstairs quickly, seeing Yaoyorozu came out from her room also to inspect the scream. They entered the boys’ bedroom, with Aoyama and Sero sitting in their beds, startled by the scream. Jirou was down on the floor, holding Todoroki’s blanket, looking frightened. Yaoyorozu turned on the lights and they saw a white and red life-size doll laying down on Todoroki’s bed.

“What the heck?” Yaoyorozu asked, “Is this some sort of joke?”

“Mon Dieu!” Aoyama said, “His suitcase is gone too! He must’ve run away again!”

“Wait, he left the house and also left this dummy here in the middle of the night without any of you guys noticing? How is that even possible??”

“I…” Sero began to hesitate saying his testimony, “I don’t really remember last night well, I mean I had this dream where one of the scouts suddenly came here and wanting to take Todoroki.”

“Strange, I had the same dream as well,” Aoyama commented.

“Oh, good grief!” Yaoyorozu complained, putting her palm on her face at the situation “That wasn’t a dream, one of the scouts really came here and used his quirk to make you guys go back to sleep.”

“That makes sense,” Asui commented.

“Hey, guys!” Ashido called them from downstairs, the guest room. They quickly left the bedroom and walked downstairs to the guest room coffee table.

“I woke up because of the scream, then I noticed Uraraka wasn’t in her bed!” she explained, “I went downstairs looking for her, and I found this note underneath the flower vase!”

Yaoyorozu took the note from her, it reads:

 

_Dear everyone._

_I left with Todoroki and Iida, trying to save Deku from jail. Gonna come back around tomorrow afternoon, or night maybe? Don’t worry!_

_Signed._

_Ochaco Uraraka._

 

“Unbelievable,” Yaoyorozu commented, she could only comment on the situation for the time being. But she then walked to the house phone, trying to find the number for the island police patrol. She found it in a post-it attached to the kitchen cork board, she dials the number as the dial tone began to sound. It stopped and she could hear a voice from the other side.

“Captain Toshinori, this is Yaoyorozu, we have another problem…”

“I know everything, Miss Yaoyorozu,” Captain Toshinori answered from the police station, “Young Midoriya disappeared from my home when I woke up this morning, I suppose you’re going to report young Todoroki has gone missing as well?”

“Yes, and Uraraka too. She left a note saying they’re leaving to save Midoriya. I think two of the scouts, Iida and the purple haired kid from yesterday, Shinsou was it? Is partly responsible for this.”

“They all are, Miss Yaoyorozu.”

“What do you mean?”

* * *

 

Aizawa woke up from his sleep early in the morning. It was strange, he can’t hear the horn from the outside. He changed his clothes to his scoutmaster uniform, and went outside his tent, noticing no one is blowing the horn this morning, did Kouda overslept? He went to look at the row of tents to notice there’s no one there, the project grounds was also empty. He went to sit at the dining table but no one was cooking the meal, or coming to sit at the dining table.

The camp was empty, there was no one left but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my other fics  
> Yes, fics, I'm working on around 2-3 more fics and honestly I keep jumping to other projects when I haven't even halfway done with the other one. Hey, new idea! Time jumper Izuku, how about that?  
> GAAAAHHHH!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated.  
> Go read some fics and order a piece of sheet cake for yourself this week!  
> The next chapter will be out around Fri/Sat next week
> 
> Next Chapter: The return of curse words, cameos from three students in class 1-B, and of course...  
>  _Gnik nus eht semoc ereh. Yppah sydobyreve. Gnihgaul sydobyreve..._


	11. Inviolably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four new characters and a couple of new pairings.  
> Enjoy!

**Day Three.**

Neito Monoma was working at the Yuuei scout command tent over at Fort Babylon when an urgent message came in Morse code from his machine. He puts on his headset and began to hear the message, it was from Tooru Hagakure over at Yuuei Island, the original base of the scouts. He grabs a pen and a notebook as he deciphers the message.

“Interesting,” he commented, with a slight grin on his face.

Outside the tent was Scout Commander Nezu, enjoying his cup of morning tea while sitting in the gloomy shades. The hurricane was coming and he needs to start the evacuation protocol, but after his cup of tea, he insisted. His subordinate, Sekijirou Kan was also sitting next to him, carrying a clipboard and a pencil. Monoma then came out from the tent, giving them both the recent news he received from the island across.

“Commander Nezu, I’ve just received news from Scout Master Aizawa over at Yuuei Island. It seems that all of his troop has somehow gone missing overnight, the two missing boys from yesterday, and a girl have also disappeared apparently.” The blonde boy informed.

Commander Nezu put down his cup of tea gently on the small table next to him. “Well, that’s unfortunate.” He commented, not looking worried whatsoever, still with a smile on his face.

“The whole troop?” Kan asked, “Are you sure, Monoma? That’s not a mistranslation is it?”

“No, Blood-sensei,” he answered, “They have requested our help in an attempt to find them. Two rowboats were reported missing as well, there’s a chance they might be heading towards the other islands.”

“Alright then,” the small mouse, bear-like creature answered, “Tell the other camps to keep an eye out for them, send the least amount of scouts required for the search, and stop the whole thing at around 11 AM later. They need to prepare for the hurricane.”

“Yes, commander!” Monoma answered, he then walked back inside the command tent to relay the message to the surrounding island camps.

“Aizawa’s been through a lot, huh?” Kan commented, “One scout missing for two days, and now the whole bunch.”

“Yes, it’s simply a series of unfortunate events for him. The final streak would be when I sack him from the position later.”

“Wait, what?” Kan asked, startled at the sudden comment from his high commander, “You’re going to fire him?”

“It’s nothing personal, really. But one hurt scout, one missing, a giant ice wall on the other side, and now a whole troop? This will probably go in the papers, and what does it say if I didn’t do anything in all of this mess?”

“I understand, Commander…” he answered, nodding slowly.

“Good, now, let’s get started on the hurricane preparation effort.”

* * *

 

Bakugou lays down on the infirmary tent bed, he’s been stuck in the tent for a day after ‘Hot n’ Cold bastard’ stabbed him in the hips. The bleeding’s gone, and everything patched up thanks to recovery girl. But still, he’s currently confined to the infirmary bed for some ‘rest’. He became frustrated, being perfectly fine, yet not able to do anything.

“Damn it!!” he shouted, “Recovery girl!! Just let me go out there and do something! Archery, hunting, some sport or something!! Grraaahhh!”

“Calm down, sonny,” the short old woman told him, “You’re not fine yet, you need to rest, besides it’s no fun for sports today. They’re keeping the action on the low today because of the hurricane.”

“But still! There are awesome things outside!!”

“No, is a no, Sonny. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to pack up a few things for the evacuation plan. You can help me with that, right? Just a few boxes.”

“Urgh!” he mumbled, “Fine!”

* * *

 

“What do you mean you won’t give me a chocolate bar??”

“I’m saying, you need to pay me money.” The pointy-eared scout responded, with a slow tone of his voice and a bored look on his face.

“Unbelievable!” the gray-haired scout answered.

Amajiki was standing behind the counters of Yuuei scout basic necessity shop hut at Fort Babylon. He’s currently in charge of keeping the shop, he’s never done this before. Usually, his fellow scout and recent romantic interest, Mirio is here alongside him. But he said he’s going to be a bit late, helping the other scouts preparing for the hurricane. Amajiki wonders was it a right decision to keep him in charge for the time being? He’s not very good with people, not at all in fact. Suddenly, he hears someone coming through the back door, it was a red haired boy that he knew, Kirishima.

“Amajiki-senpai,” Kirishima whispered.

Amajiki quickly felt relieved for a moment, not having to deal with the buyers for today. He quickly closes the curtains and walked over to the back door to meet Kirishima and the other scouts. The gray-haired boy quickly went mad and walked to the back door to see Amajiki and Kirishima standing together.

“What the hell man! You didn’t give me my chocolate bar yet, don’t close up suddenly like that!” he yelled, then he noticed there was another scout there. “You look familiar…” he commented.

“Um… no, that must be a mistake! We never met before, yeah, absolutely!”

“Okay… anyway, Amajiki-senpai, I still need that chocolate bar!” the gray haired boy yelled again.

“Um…, uh….” Amajiki mumbled, he turned his back on the boy, suddenly not knowing what to do, wishing Mirio was here to help him sort things out.

“Look, man, um…” Kirishima interrupted, he grabs a banknote from his pocket, handing it over to Amajiki. “Is this enough for a chocolate bar?”

Amajiki inspected the money and nods at Kirishima. He told the gray haired kid to grab a chocolate bar from inside the hut.

“Thanks a lot, man!” the gray haired kid said, “I’m Tetsutetsu, see you around!” he then walked back to the hut to grab exactly one piece of chocolate bar, Amajiki hopes. “Mirioo… where are you?” he mumbled.

They walked for a small distance to meet with the rest of the runaway scouts and tourists. Kirishima then began by introducing Amajiki to them.

“Everyone, this is Amajiki-senpai, 3rd year at our school. Please take it from here, senpai!” Kirishima said.

Amajiki then began to look at the rest of the group with a stare. It was a scary and powerful one as Iida observed, it lasted for a few seconds until Amajiki began to spoke again to Kirishima.

“Kirishima…” he called.

“Yes, senpai?”

“I wanna go home…”

“Ehhh???” The rest of the group began to shout in unison, confused and surprised that the frightening stare doesn’t exactly represent the person giving it to them.

“What? No Amajiki-senpai! You said you might be able to help Midoriya here.” Kirishima showed Amajiki the green haired boy standing in the middle of the group.

“Oh, right. Yeah, about that, um… well…, there’s a vacant job as a lumber’s assistant at the other island over there.  It sounds pretty decent with pay and housing and all, I can take you over there, but um…”

“Something wrong, senpai?” Uraraka asked the nervous scout.

“I can’t help you get the job… but Mirio can, he used to work there last summer until he joins us here. Problem is, Mirio is somewhere in this camp, and I can’t exactly find him…”

“Could you try to look for him?” Kaminari asked.

“I don’t want to go out into the open like that, please don’t make me…”

The group began to murmur, looking for another solution or strategy to find this Mirio person in the camp. They surely can’t just go out into the open like that, everyone will notice them. And Shinsou’s quirk has his own limits, he can’t exactly try to brainwash that many people. There’s just too much risk, as they began to think of another plan. Suddenly, they can hear a voice coming from the direction of the hut.

“Tamaki!” the voice called, a tall, blond scout then appeared from the pathway. “I’ve been looking for you in the hut! I’m done with helping the evacuation plans!”

“Mirio…” Amajiki called the scout, the group felt relieved as Mirio came to them. Another problem was, is he willing to cooperate with their secret plan?

“Oh, hey, who are you guys?” Mirio asked the group, “I haven’t seen you guys around here, and you two” he points at Uraraka and Todoroki, “You’re not a scout, aren’t you?”

“No, um… senpai,” Todoroki answered him, “I’m Shouto Todoroki and this is Izuku Midoriya, we want to ask you…”

“Oh, wait a minute!” he suddenly interrupted, “You guys are the missing troop from Yuuei Island, right? No wonder I didn’t notice you guys! I know almost everyone here!”

“Yes, and we need your help, senpai.” Midoriya asked, “I ran away with Shouto two days ago, and because of a complication, I’m due to be sent to juvenile or a mental healthcare facility, and, a-and…”

“Say no more, Midoriya.” Mirio answered him, “I know all about your story, I think it’s amazing you guys have the courage to run away like that. I’m going to try to help you the best way I can!”

“Oh really? Thank you, Mirio-senpai! But before we go, there’s another small favor I want to ask actually.”

“Hmm?” Mirio asked, “What’s that?”

“I know the local cultures have a tradition of blessing couples when they go on a journey, and I wonder… can you perform the blessing ceremony with me and Shouto?”

“Oh, that ceremony! I know that one, I can help you with that, but since I’m not exactly a priest or a minister, it would be purely ceremonial only, there’s no meaning to it whatsoever. Still, want to do it?”

Izuku looked at Todoroki, he looked a bit hesitated on his face, but Izuku knows he wants to do it. The ceremony was purely for symbol only, so it won’t exactly affect them in any way. Mirio, who saw the pair might have something to talk about, sent them to discuss it over at the trampoline place a few steps ahead.

The pair went over there and began to discuss the ceremony, the group looking over them feeling concerned that this could be the beginning of the end. But they were proven wrong when they saw Todoroki giving a kiss to Izuku on the cheeks. They were holding their hands when they came back to the group and Mirio, they both agreed to do the ceremony.

“Alright, onto the chapel then!” Mirio said.

The group arrives at the makeshift chapel from wooden logs tied together by a powerful knot. Mirio wears a purple stole that he picked up from the also make shift small altar in front of the chapel. He stood in the front with Todoroki and Izuku standing in front of him, holding their hands together. The rest of the group sat in the chapel seats as Mirio performed the ceremony.

“I now give you the blessing to proceed with your journey. May Lady Luck always accompany you everywhere you go. You may now kiss.”

They proceeded to do so as everyone watched, some feeling a bit emotional seeing their friend finally happy in the hands of other company. It wasn’t a wedding or an engagement, and it wasn’t official either, but it still close to the same thing. Ojiro who sat next to Tokoyami noticed he was holding one of Shoji’s hand. A small Dark Shadow appeared behind him and whispered: “It’s their secret, don’t tell anyone.” The whole group then presented him with a bread can, filled with coins. It doesn’t worth much, they said, but it’s a parting gift from them.

They exited the chapel, holding their hands together and walked to the Fort Babylon pier. Todoroki gave a kiss to Midoriya’s hand, while Mirio carries his suitcase and smiled at the pair. They got on a sailboat alongside Mirio as the captain, and they began to sail towards their destination. The rest of the group and Amajiki watched them at the pier as they leave. They were going to walk back to their rowboats down at the forest when Kaminari noticed the sailboat was coming back. Izuku then quickly got off the boat and ran back towards the chapel.

“Wait, Izuku, what’s wrong?” Shinsou asked.

“Shouto left his binoculars in the chapel!” he answered quickly.

“Can’t you just leave it there?” Kirishima asked.

“We can’t! It’s his magic power!” Izuku shouted back.

Izuku ran back to the chapel, arriving quickly and entered it again. He began to look in the seats and in the makeshift altar, there was nothing to be found there. He walked to the chapel entrance to see a figure holding the binoculars, standing in front of the infirmary tent.

“Kacchan…”

“Hello Deku, time for a talk you little shithead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've dropped small hints about Tokoyami and Shouji before, see if you could spot it.  
> Three more chapters to go before the main story ends. And I'm still working on other fics as we speak, but I'm planning to make each chapter contains 4k words, so it's gonna take a while...  
> As always, Kudos and comments are appreciated, go eat some sheetcake this weekend!
> 
> Next Chapter: Wheeeeeeyyyy!!


	12. The Heroic Weather-Conditions of the Universe, Part 1-3: A Veiled Mist, Smoke/Fire, and The Salt Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... Here we go...  
> The return of Bakugou Katsuki and their not-so magical escape plan...

“I think that’s all, sonny! Thank you for the help, now go back to the infirmary tent, please, I’ll walk there in just a minute.”

Bakugou was done helping Recovery Girl for today, it was an easy job, only carrying five boxes filled with IV bags, bandages, and first aid kits. He was frustrated to be a useless burden right now. “Stupid Deku and half-and-half, you had to stab me with a stick of ice!” he complained to himself along the way. He was in front of the infirmary tent when he noticed a group of scouts was entering the chapel across the infirmary tent. They looked familiar… then he noticed Izuku and Todoroki were standing in front of the makeshift chapel.

“What the- what the fuck are they doing here??” he asked himself. His first instinct was to go inside the chapel and beat up the two, but he noticed the other group of scouts was Troop 55. What are they doing exactly? Helping Izuku and Todoroki? He asked again. He can’t fight all of them together, they’ll stop him in an instance, especially since that ‘purple-haired villain freak’ is there. He went inside the infirmary tent and peeked through the tent window. And then he saw the pair kissing in front of the chapel, with the whole troop as the witness. Again, what the fuck? He asked himself.

He saw the whole group leaving the chapel, noticing that ‘floating lollipop’ was also there. They were accompanied by two older scouts, one with dark hair and pointy ears, the other one tall with blonde hair. He walked inside the chapel after they all left, looking for clues on where they might be going. He could get a huge rank promotion if he can report this, he thought. There was nothing there… except for a pair of binoculars, half-and half must’ve left it here. He took the binoculars anyway back to the tent, was it worth something? Maybe he just has to report it. He was in front of the infirmary tent, trying to use the binoculars, he could see the whole group at the pier, and a sailboat arriving there. To his surprise, Izuku was coming out from the sailboat, running back towards the chapel.

Moments later, they’re now standing face to face, Izuku wearing his Yuuei scout uniform with his oversized red shoes, and Bakugou, stripped of his uniform and wearing the infirmary clothes that he is required to wear as a patient. Izuku noticed there wasn’t any wound, bandages or blood stain on the hip that Shouto stabbed him, Recovery Girl must’ve taken care of it, he thought. His eyes became focused at the item Bakugou holds in his right hand, Shouto’s binoculars.

“Kacchan, please just give me the binoculars back.” He asked.

“Not until you tell me what the actual fuck is going on, Deku.”

“It’s a long story really… but Shouto and I are going to run away so I don’t get taken away to jail. That’s the short version.”

There was a short silence between the two, Bakugou not understanding the full story and all. Trying to think in his head about the whole thing, then he remembered the pain in his hip. He hesitated for a while before giving him the binoculars back, not saying anything, only looking frustrated at himself and the person in front of him.

“Thank you Kacchan,” Izuku said.

“This isn’t a fucking favor, I’m going to yell for them to catch you as soon as you walk out of here.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?” Bakugou asked back angrily.

“Why do you consider me your enemy?”

The question struck him, he became more frustrated instantly at the stupidity, the bravery this kid took to ask such a thing. What was he thinking? It was clear why Deku was his enemy, it was because… No, wait, stop. That’s not the answer, no, no. He has to come up with something else, a simple solution to this one question.

“Your fucking boyfriend there froze my motorcycle and stabbed me in the hip,” he answered.

“Yes, that, Shouto wanted to apologize for that one he said earlier. But I mean, since day one, when I helped you get up after you fell at the lake, why do you suddenly hate me?”

And now he knew he was in a mess, logically and rationally, there wasn’t any reason to hate the kid. It was his emotions, his traits that were in the way. To see someone offering him help to get up, to see that another person considers him as a weak, vulnerable creature. No, that was unacceptable for him. He saw that person as a nuisance, and when it was revealed he was quirkless, he felt relief and treated him like a pebble on the side of the road. Which means lots of kicking. But then a few months ago he saw that same pebble throwing a baseball high up to the skies, extremely high with immense power. He began to ask how does that same pebble suddenly became a boulder standing in his way. He doesn’t want to admit it, but now, the reason he hates him is that he was too afraid of seeing the pebble taking revenge on him by crushing his dreams.

He hesitated to answer, only looking down and feeling completely furious at the question, mumbling “Deku, you little shit… you…”, but before he can answer the question, he was interrupted by another person coming to the infirmary tent. It was a blonde boy, the one he recognized working at the command tent.

“Hey, you! Is Recovery Girl there? We need some bandages, one of the scouts got this splinter situation and…” Monoma stopped mid-sentence, noticing the green haired scout was standing there, somehow he looked familiar. Then he realized something.

“You’re that missing scout!! Oh man, big jackpot!” he said, and then he yelled to the camp “HEY GUYS!! I FOUND THE FUGITIVE!! HE’S HERE!!”

Izuku quickly ran away hearing Monoma’s yell to the rest of the camp, Bakugou tries to stop him, not finished with his words yet, but he failed. He looked at Monoma angrily and puts his palm to his face before giving him a striking blow, the kid fell and he could hear Bakugou yelling “THAT WAS MY CATCH YOU FUCKING FUCKMUNCH!!”

One of the scouts sounded the alarm after hearing the warning. The group back at the pier became concerned hearing that noise, they waste no time and ran back to the camp to help retrieve Izuku. On the other side, Izuku was running back towards the pier, he went through the short forest path, but suddenly, scouts appeared in front of him, blocking his way. The other scouts were also giving him a chase from behind. The skies became darker and darker as it lets out a rumbling noise.

Izuku ran to his left, an area without a clear path, the scouts now joined in one group are running after him. He crosses a wooden bridge into an area called ‘lightning field’, it was just a wide meadow. This was a mistake, he thought, as he kept running from the other scouts. He ran in a circle path, but that only brings the scouts closer to him. After three minutes of running, he became exhausted and jumped up into a pile of rocks. Was this even worth it? He asked himself, should he give up? As the scouts came closer from almost every direction, he finally decided to do so, this pile of rocks might as well be the spot of his final fight today.

As the scouts came closer to him, he lifted the money can high up in his right hand and yells “COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARDS!!”

The unexpected suddenly happens, the skies began to rumble again, and a bolt of lightning suddenly strikes the money can the boy was holding. He was electrocuted by lightning and was thrown off to the ground as also a bunch of coins falling out from the broken can. The pursuing scouts stopped their steps, standing in silence, having witnessed someone getting struck by lightning.

Todoroki and the group saw the accident as they were also looking for Izuku in the lightning field. They quickly ran up to him, with Uraraka and Iida panicking over his condition, while Shouto could only look concerned at his slightly darkened, singed face. But he was proven to be fine when he quickly got up and says “I’m alright.”

“You sure? You don’t wanna go ‘wheeeey’ first, Midoriya?” Kaminari asked him.

“What? No” Izuku answered him, he then used the binoculars hanging from his neck to look around, taking advantage of the currently frozen scouts. He looked to his right to see a high fence and a ladder right next to it. “Come on!” he said to the rest of the group.

They ran quickly towards the fence and ladder, but Kaminari stood in his spot, saying to himself “But you’re supposed to go ‘wheeey’…” he ran back to the group afterward when he noticed the other scouts have begun chasing them again.

The sky began to rain, not a light drizzle, but a heavy one. Severed hands were scattered across the field as a result of the strange storm. The group quickly climbed the ladder one by one, looking at the angry scouts chasing them, Uraraka used her quirk to help lift some of the group members across the fence. In an instance, Shinsou, Ojiro, and Koda were sent flying through the other side of the fence. She quickly climbed up to the ladder herself, reaching across just in time as the pursuing party almost reached the ladder.

“Uraraka!” Todoroki called, “Lift me up to the top of the fence!”

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Just trust me!”

She proceeded to touch Todoroki and used her quirk to control his flight. Todoroki got up to the top of the fence, seeing none of the scouts climbing the ladder yet, he froze the ladder and pushed it to the other side, shattering it into pieces. He then came down and ran along with the group as they make their escape. The pursuing scouts on the other side, could only look up at the fence and look down to the ground at the shattered frozen pieces of what used to be the ladder.

* * *

Toshinori sat down at the lighthouse with Hagakure, waiting for any news whether someone had found the group. The weather began to turn foul, as hurricane Shiragaki approaches the region. Severed hands began to show up near the lighthouse, “I hate this weather.” He mumbled. All of a sudden, Hagakure’s controller began to ring a noise. She picks up her headphone and greets the person on the other side. She handed one to Toshinori afterward, saying the person wants to talk to him.

“Toshinori, it’s been a while!” the person says, “Can’t believe it’s you! I was surprised when I read your name at the missing person report, the Police captain, eh? You can’t run away from justice for long, can’t you?”

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Toshinori asked, the voice over the phone was a bit distorted, so he can’t really recognize who is on the other side.

“Ah, sorry, it’s Principal and Commander Nezu. I have news about your missing scouts, we’ve located them here on the island, we’re currently in pursuit of them. It’s best we could catch them before the storm.”

“Alright, got it. Thank you, Mr. Principal.” He then closed the call, asking Hagakure to contact the vacation house to inform them about Todoroki’s whereabouts. He grabs his walkie-talkie and then pressed speak.

“Aizawa, did you get that?” he asked.

“I’m on my way,” Aizawa answered, he was steering a motorboat heading towards Fort Babylon. He was very much soaked in the rain as it fell heavily to the ocean where he currently is.

* * *

 

The atmosphere at the summer house was gloomy, which matches the weather. It was raining heavily as Yaoyorozu could only walk near the phone, while Gran Torino sat next to it. None of them could do any search for today as the bad weather prevents it. The phone suddenly rings and Gran Torino picks it up. It was Hagakure, telling them an important information.

“Yaoyorozu, get everyone now!” he commanded the girl. She quickly grabs her megaphone and yelled upstairs, telling them to come down as they are about to leave.

* * *

 

Midnight from social services was sitting in the front seat of the mail delivery plane when the pilot, her fellow teacher, Thirteen, was informed about a new coordinate by Hagakure. Thirteen then says “hang tight”, as they grabbed the controller and rerouted the plane to their new destination. They both flew through the dark gloomy clouds up in the skies.

* * *

 

“Monoma? What happened to you?” Kan asked, seeing the boy with bruises and burn marks on his face, entering the command tent.

“Well, that injured kid from the rogue troop suddenly attacked me for yelling about the fugitives.”

“Did they catch them?”

“Nope, they’re way smarter than we thought, apparently. One of them used a gravity manipulation quirk to pass the fence, another got struck by lightning but survived, and the other one shattered the ladder into pieces so we can’t catch up to them.”

“Did you just say he was struck by lightning??”

“Yes, Blood-sensei, he’s okay though, still managed to run away from us. Also, there’s another bad news apparently.”

“What is it?” Kan asked with a concerned look on his face.

“That kid who attacked me, he ran away afterward, joining the escaping group.”

“Shit.” He cursed, making a face palm gesture in both concern and frustration.

* * *

 

“I think we got away,” Izuku said, hiding behind a yellow school bus parking on the side of the dirt road.

“Um… Deku…” Uraraka said, pointing at the figure on the back of the line, right behind Kirishima. He noticed that Bakugou was standing there.

“Bakugou?? What are you doing here?? You’re still injured, right?” Kirishima asked.

“SHUT UP!!” he yelled at Kirishima in anger, “It’s either this or being carried on a gurney by a bunch of assholes during the evacuation. Don’t think of this as a fucking favor, Deku! I’m still gonna turn your ass in as soon as I get the chance.”

“Yes, that’s alright, thank you for your concern, Kacchan.” Izuku replied, having interpreted correctly what his friend meant by those words, while Bakugou could only grumble from the back of the line.

“Do you see it?” Todoroki asked, standing behind Izuku who’s currently using his binoculars to look at the windows of a building nearby.

“Yeah, it’s the old community theatre.” He answered, seeing through one of the stained glasses of the quaint local wooden theatre building. “Let’s go inside!”

They all entered the community theatre building and quickly ran upstairs, unnoticed by the other people seeking shelter in there, as the community theatre was one of the designated shelter spots for the hurricane. It was fairly close to Fort Babylon, so there’s a chance that the scouts might be coming there for shelter. They hid behind the closed railings of the upper floor balcony, Iida crawled to the boxes on the balcony and found some animal costumes for them to disguise themselves.

They put on the animal costumes as they waited for the storm to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two chapter and an epilogue chapter left.  
> After that I'll take a short hiatus to work on the next fic, currently on chapter 4, but it's taking a while since each chapter will consist on around 4K words, twice than my usual.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter: Ready for some Church Hymns?


	13. The Heroic Weather-Conditions of the Universe Parts 4-6: Thunder, Lightning, and Rain

Aizawa’s motor boat arrived at the Fort Babylon pier quicker than he thought. He noticed there’s an empty sailboat parked near the pier. He parked his motor boat right behind it and jumped on the wooden platform above the water. He quickly ran towards the command tent as the sky began to rain. There were two teenagers standing near the pier, one with blond hair and one with pointy ears and dark hair. They were discussing something, but he didn’t stick around to find out as he began to run.

* * *

 

“We should’ve followed them, Tamaki.” Mirio said.

“It’s no use anyway, we can’t exactly predict where they’re heading,” Amajiki answered him.

“Dang it! I regret turning that boat back for that one stupid binocular!”

“Yes, but you did, which proves one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“That you’re probably the most caring, selfless person I know, helping two fugitives despite the risk, giving them a love ceremony, and turning the boat back for that one small thing,” Amajiki said, blushing afterward and turning his head away from Mirio out of shame. He peeked a little and see that Mirio’s face was also blushing as well.

“Thank you, Tamaki.” Mirio said, giving Amajiki a kiss on the cheek, which in turn made Amajiki feeling a bit uneasy from the show of affection. “Now, let’s get back to camp and prepare for evacuation!”

* * *

 

Aizawa arrived at the front of the command tent, seeing the scouts all lined up wearing their raincoat. He looked around but didn’t see any sign of his missing scouts, any one of them. Did they catch them? He asked himself. Suddenly, Commander Nezu and his fellow scout master and teacher, Kan, came out from the tent. Aizawa and the rest of the lined up scout began giving a salute to their leader.

“Alright everyone, prepare for evacuation! We’re going to move to a higher ground.” Commander Nezu announced, then noticing Aizawa was standing there along with the scouts. “Aizawa, you’re here.”

“Where’s my scout, commander?” Aizawa asked.

“They were here, but they ran away again. I’m considering this as your full responsibility, and I’m afraid I’m going to have to revoke your leadership rights.”

Aizawa only stood and watched as Nezu stripped off his leadership badge from his uniform. He handed over the pocket utility tools in his pocket as it was only allowed to be possessed by a scout leader. Commander Nezu walked away, back to the leadership spot in front of the command tent.

“Alright, everyone! We’ll leave in three minutes! Prepare your things and go to the front gate!” he announced again.

Kan, standing next to him then asked him “Sir, did you take your medicine with you?”

The commander reached the pockets in his uniform to realize that he didn’t bring any with him actually. He said “I’ll be right back” to Kan and walked crossing the self-constructed wooden bridge back to the command tent.

All of a sudden, the water levels began to rise quickly due to the heavy rain, and the nearby wood dam breaks. Waves of water and severed hands began to flow fast through the lakes and rivers, and also to the water source in Fort Babylon. The waves then suddenly came through the ditch and destroyed the command tent bridge, the sudden amount of water also broke the totem decoration near the command tent and it fell down. Commander Nezu was still inside the tent when the totem broke down and hits the tent, causing a massive amount of fireworks, saved for the Jubilee celebration at the end of the summer, to suddenly explode inside the camp and out into the gloomy raining sky.

The rest of the scouts lining up outside, Kan included could only watch in fright as the tent began to burst into flame. Aizawa didn’t follow, he quickly commands the line to hold position and ran to the tent. He used his special cloth he has in his scout and hero uniform to create a rope to hold onto the wooden structure that holds the tent. He quickly jumped and makes it across the tent, going inside and carrying an unconscious Commander Nezu outside the tent. He jumps back to the other side and commands the scouts to follow him to the evacuation zone.

* * *

 

Toshinori, Hagakure, Gran Torino and the rest of the kids enter the community theatre building, trying to look for the missing group and to shelter themselves from the hurricane. Toshinori began by asking the crowd at the theatre who is in charge there but was interrupted by Aizawa’s entrance from the other door.

“Aizawa? What happened?” Toshinori asked.

“A lot, apparently, take commander Nezu, please,” Aizawa said, handing him over the now barely-conscious creature from his back, Toshinori then hands him over to Recovery Girl who tries to make him regain his consciousness.

“We need to go back out there, they might still be outside. I could use some volunteer.” Aizawa then picks a few scouts from the group and asks them to help find the group. Toshinori looked up to the second-floor balcony to see a group of teens dressed as animals? That’s strange, he thought. He noticed two items also present with the animals, one was dressed as a cat and was using binoculars, while the other one, dressed as a sheep, has a raccoon hat, which he/she then quickly put aside.

Aizawa tries to walk to outside the building with his group of volunteers. They were about to walk outside into the rain when suddenly two person enters the theatre building: Midnight and Thirteen the pilot.

“Captain Toshinori? Is that really you?” Midnight asked, noticing the blonde, skinny police captain is actually someone she and Thirteen knew.

“Yes, Midnight, Thirteen, it’s me” he answered, as the other kids became a bit confused by the notion. Sero then asked Yaoyorozu how come every adult seems to know about Captain Toshinori. A conversation Gran Torino overheard and answered “I’ll explain everything later” to the rest of the kids.

“Where’s the boy? Midoriya?” she asked again.

“We don’t know yet, we lost him.”

“That’s unacceptable, Toshinori.”

“What do you want me to say, Kayama?” he asked back, then yelled to the scout volunteers at the theatre “Someone please get our guests two cups of coffee!”

“Toshinori, I don’t think you know how huge this is.” Midnight said, then giving him a warning “We placed him in your custody yesterday, so you’re responsible for his safety. I was just told that he’s been struck by a lightning.”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard of.” Toshinori said, looking to Aizawa standing behind him for confirmation, and Aizawa answered: “It’s true.”

“Aizawa.” Midnight called, the former scout master then stepped forward to Toshinori’s side as she scolds them both as “The most incompetent custodial guard that she has ever seen during the 27 days of her career.”

“Why did you take this job again, Kayama?” Aizawa asked. “Surely you have better things to do than running a government call center.”

“T-that's out of the topic, Aizawa.” She answered, then told them to “Please just find the boy and deliver them to me, agent of the social services.” She then turns her back and tries to find a seat, but before that, Toshinori stopped her.

“You can’t do this, Kayama. You know they’ll eat him alive there.” He said.

Midnight turned back and asks Toshinori “Where?”

“Juvenile detention, it’s just another term for teenage prison.” Aizawa answered, “You know it’s just as bad as regular prison, Kayama.”

“I’m sorry,” Gran Torino suddenly interrupted the three, “Can we get back to the rescue now?”

“Who are you?” Kayama asked the old man. Aizawa introduced him as Gran Torino, Shouto Todoroki’s and the other student tourist’s guardian during the holiday. “Todoroki? The stabber?” she asked back.

“He’s not a stabber!” Ashido argued, “He was attacked! It was clearly self-defense!”

“Excuse me,” another voice interrupted, it was coming from the front, Commander Nezu has regained his consciousness apparently as he walked up to the arguing group accompanied by Kan and Recovery Girl. “I want the details about that, Kan, where’s the scout that he stabbed?”

“Unfortunately, he ran away sir, he attacked Monoma after encountering the missing boy and then running away with him. But we have a full report of the events.” Kan then handed over a stack of paper-clipped pages to Commander Nezu, but Gran Torino quickly jumped to Kan’s height, grabbed the paper and tossed it aside.

“We don’t have time for that!!” He argued, everyone else then agrees they need to go back outside to search for the missing group before the hurricane reaches its peak. They tried to walk outside but was stopped by Toshinori, holding a weapon of sticks decorated with a bunch of nails that one of the scouts previously holds.

“Stop!” he yelled at the group, “Nobody’s going anywhere.”

“That’s it, Toshinori!!” Midnight yelled in anger, as she has finally reached her limit, she grabs a citation book and a pen from her bag and began writing something for him. “I am signing you for extreme misconduct! You are hereby summoned to appear before the board of…”

“I’m writing you back!” Toshinori quickly answered her back, grabbing his own citation book and pen from his pocket, also writing something on it. “You are stand accused of mistreatment, attempts of abuse, and…”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!” Midnight yelled to him.

“Look!” Monoma suddenly yelled, pointing upwards towards the group of kids in animal costumes behind the balcony. All of a sudden, lightning strikes again, and a power surge occurred. The lights flicker for a few seconds, and when it turned back on, Toshinori realized the two front animal, the cat, and the sheep has suddenly gone missing from the line upstairs.

“They’re gone,” Toshinori said, walking towards the stairs to the balcony.

“Wait, they were here?” Jirou asked from behind.

“Yes, they were, I think.” Toshinori answered her, and then looked up to the group of kids dressed in animal costumes and asked: “Where did they go?”

The one dressed as a dog, which Aizawa recognized as Iida, pointed upwards. They were heading to the building’s roof structure. Mirio hands him over a rope and three walkie-talkies, to help him reach the pair, as he went upstairs along with Midnight, Yaoyorozu, Gran Torino, and Aizawa to the bell tower.

They reached the roof structure and seeing the pair sitting on the roof, next to the ladder heading towards the old, unstable bell tower. “Hold! Stop!” Toshinori yelled, he went out to the rain in the slippery roof structure to reach the pair, but they climbed up to the bell tower before he can even reach them. He quickly follows, walking slowly to the ladder, with a rope in his shoulder. When he reached the ladder, he tied the rope Mirio gave him to his waist and the other end to the ladders. Before he climbed, he reached down to the walkie-talkie in his belt and pressed the speak button, “Midnight, can you hear me? Over.”

Gran Torino, Yaoyorozu, and Aizawa could only look up to the bell tower in great concern, as Toshinori tries to get them back inside.

* * *

 

The pair reached the top of the bell tower, walking carefully around it, with their hands holding the wall structure until they reached the front part. They looked down to see the heavy rain has flooded the ground, pieces of wood and roof tiles falling down to the newly formed body of water down below. The pieces of wood float on the water next to several severed arms which are parts of the storm, as they realize how deep the water is.

“We might have to jump for it. Can you swim, Izuku?” Todoroki asked.

“I can’t.” Midoriya answered him, “How deep is it? I didn’t bring any swimming equipment with me.”

“Doesn’t matter how deep it is, if it’s too shallow, we’ll break our necks.” Todoroki answered, he then holds Izuku’s hands and tells him to “Hang onto me.” The green haired boy then nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Toshinori is still climbing up to the top of the tower, he was close, as he can see a part of Midoriya’s figure up there. The rain and the wind got faster as he climbed up, he then answered the other side on his walkie-talkie.

“I’m not married yet, Kayama! But I’m a police officer! Over.” He argued over the walkie-talkie in his hand.

“Application denied!” Midnight argued back, sitting inside the theatre attic, anxiously waiting for the rescue. “I’m sorry, Toshinori, I can’t authorize that! Over.”

“Yaoyorozu!” Toshinori called to the third walkie-talkie, held by Aizawa. “You understood the current law code, right? Can you give me a reasonable legal perspective over this?”

“Yes, Captain Toshinori!” she answered. “We can try to take this to court, Midnight-sensei. The lawyers would litigate with extreme confidence, according to article 7 of the revised Civic Jurisdiction law codes, no party under any circumstance shall be denied without proper consideration of the…”

Midnight could only listen to Yaoyorozu’s fast legal argument against her judgment of Toshinori’s current condition in terms of what the struggling man is proposing.

“On three,” Todoroki signaled, “One, two…”

“Wait!” Izuku stopped him, “Just in case we die, or they catch us and we could never see each other again… I just wanna thank you for loving me. I’m glad I got to know you, Shouto Todoroki.”

Todoroki was moved by those words, the fact that he couldn’t prepare one himself in case this is their last moment in the world, or with each other. They don’t have any more time for sappy, thoughtful words, he thought, so he does the simplest, yet most romantic gesture he could think of right now. He kissed the green haired boy on the lips, there was something strange about the kiss, it sort of hurts him. An electric sensation transferred from Izuku’s lips to his own.

“I think you’ve still got lightning in you.” Todoroki joked, holding Izuku’s hands and turned his attention towards the watery depths below.

“Let’s jump,” Izuku said.

But before they could do that, a voice stopped them. “NO! God damn it!!” Toshinori yelled to stop them both from risking their lives. He has reached the top of the bell tower and is now standing right next to the pair. “Tell him, over!” he said to his walkie-talkie, then he hands the device over to Izuku’s hands.

“Captain Toshinori has offered to take over your guardianship.” Midnight said through the walkie-talkie. Aizawa then joins in the conversation by giving his own explanation “He wants to live with you! He also agreed to move back to the city for your sake.”

“Is this acceptable to you, Midoriya?” Midnight asked.

He didn’t give an answer, not able to decide, whether to risk it all with Todoroki right now or live with his former mentor. But that would mean Todoroki would be caged once more by his father. He looks at Todoroki and the boy nods in agreement.

“Shouto… what about you?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine, Izuku. I always have, we can come up with another plan about that. If living with that dreadful man for a little while longer means you’ll be safe and we can still be together, then that’s a price I’m willing to pay.”

Izuku looked at Toshinori’s face, a bit blurry because of the darkness and rain. “What do you think, my boy?” The man asked.

Izuku grabbed his left hand, signaling his agreement to the offer. Toshinori smiled, giving him a thumbs up with his other hand, then picking up the walkie-talkie again, saying “We’re coming down! Over and out!”

* * *

 

 

“They’re coming down! Over and out!” Iida yelled.

The students and scouts inside the community theatre began to cheer, except for a certain few of course, when Iida announced that they’re coming down to go back inside. All of a sudden, the lightning strikes again, giving a massive power surge inside the theatre, with lights flickering and the ground rumbling because of its power. Kirishima suddenly heard the sound of something cracking, and the noise of an explosion, followed by a huge splash from outside. He quickly ran to the direction of the attic after the noise stopped, followed by the others.

When they got there, Aizawa, Midnight, Gran Torino, and Yaoyorozu was blocking the attic window leading to the roof. They were slack-jawed, staring in frozen horror at the situation in front of them. The lightning has destroyed the bell tower, and the whole pointed roof structure has fallen to the flooded ground. The main structure, however, has somehow survived the lightning, and so does the ladder.

Toshinori hangs upside down from the main structure, not falling somehow because of the rope he tied to the ladder. His left hand holding Izuku’s hand, and Todoroki holding Izuku’s other hand. Dangling from above the bell tower structure, Todoroki looked down to see that half the roof structure of the bell tower isn’t soaked in water. It was a shallow depth, he thought, thank goodness they didn’t jump.

“Don’t let go,” Toshinori says to them slowly as the storm and heavy rain continues to pass through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you next week for the final chapter...  
> There's still the epilogue post-summer chapter coming up later, don't forget!
> 
> And as always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are really appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading! I really mean it.
> 
> Next chapter: [footage not found]


	14. Needle In The Hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating last week! School work got in the way, and I didn't have time to upload!  
> Oh, this is the final chapter to the main story, by the way.  
> Some other news on the end note, but for now enjoy!

**Day Three. After the hurricane.**

“Hello? Aizawa? Toshinori? Can you hear me?” Commander Nezu asked, speaking on the other side of the phone.

Both Aizawa and Toshinori sat in a plastic chair, sitting next to Hagakure operating the communication line from the lighthouse. “We can hear you loud and clear, Commander,” Toshinori answered.

“Good, Aizawa, how’s the camp reparation going?” Commander Nezu asked.

“It’s going pretty well actually, a few students from the vacation house and the mainland camp came to help us, and things moved faster than prediction as a result. We can finish the reparation around tomorrow, perhaps?” Aizawa answered.

“I’m glad to hear that!” The commander said in excitement, “There’s also a few other things I want to discuss. Aizawa, did Mirio gave you the papers like I told him to?”

“Yes, Principal.” He answered, changing his stance to principal since they’re currently talking as fellow academic faculty members.

“What did you think about it?”

“Personally I have no problem with both plans, I’m just saying this is an ambitious and big expansion plan for the academy and the hero department, especially. But other than that, you may very well think that I couldn’t possibly comment.”

“I take that as a yes?”

Aizawa nods in agreement, being reminded by Toshinori that Nezu can’t actually see him from the other side. “I know” he answered to Toshinori, and he could only say that Aizawa has nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay then, and Toshinori, did you receive the proposition I gave Mirio?”

“Yes, and um… I gave some time thinking about it…” Toshinori answered him, scratching his neck in a bit of anxiety.

“Well, what did you think?”

“A lot actually, I just assume I’ll be home-bound after leaving the island since I’m retired and I’ll be living together with Midoriya. But this plan you gave… I appreciate you’re willing to help both those kids in the best way possible, but isn’t this a bit too much?”

“Well, after understanding the situation, I’ve decided to go forward with my original plan. It’s been on the shelf for years, Toshinori, it’s going to come out at some point in the future. What you did only accelerate the plans, don’t worry about it.”

“Again, but this plan you’re proposing… This would mean I have to actually come out of retirement and expose everything to the students.”

“You never really retired, right?” Aizawa suddenly asked him, “As for the students, we’ll figure something out.”

“What do you say, Toshinori?” Nezu asked from the other side of the phone.

“It’s an uh-huh.” He answered, giving a smile at Aizawa and Hagakure at the room. Aizawa smiled back at him, a rare view. He couldn’t see Hagakure’s face, but he predicts she’s also smiling like Aizawa.

“I’m sorry, is that a yes?” Nezu asked again.

* * *

 

Kirishima walked to his tent for a quick break, he thought he would take a 15-minute nap just to rest his eyes, the camp restoration efforts has been very tiring for each and every one of the scouts. Aizawa told them to think of it as “some sort of punishment” for what they did recently. He unzipped his tent to find a white envelope on top of his bed, it has the UA seal on it. He opened the envelope and reads the letter inside of it. It reads:

 

_Dear Mr. Eijirou Kirishima._

_Your actions have proven to be more than worthy for a hero candidate. Your quick thinking, strategy, and willingness to help others have been judged as potential hero quality. The Yuuei Scouts and UA academy have always been two organizations that walked with each other side by side. Along the way, we often see students that shows incredible promises, things they can’t show while they are in school. Scout Master Aizawa have ranked your skills as “Excellent” in your scout report card._

_And so, it is my pleasure to announce that you are eligible for a transfer to the Hero Department next semester. Well done, Mr. Kirishima, if you choose to accept this offer, then we’ll be happy to see you in class 2-A next semester. Congratulations. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!_

_Signed,_

_Principal Nezu._

 

Kirishima hands shake as he reads the letter over and over again, tears forming in his eyes. He knows crying isn’t a “manly” thing to do, but he doesn’t care about that now. He heard a scream coming from the tent across his. He ran out and entered Kaminari’s tent, he was holding another letter also from UA. They both cried out in happiness, hugging each other as they became more and more excited about the prospect of attending the hero course.

* * *

Izuku sits on the third floor of the summer house, behind an easel and a canvas, holding a brush and a palette. He slowly stroke his brush towards the canvas, mixing a few colors and dipping the brush in the yellow paint. Todoroki simply sits in the reading nook, with his book. He stopped reading and suddenly walked to the easel to see the painting.

“That’s beautiful.” Todoroki complimented.

“Yeah, especially since it’s not there anymore.”

Hurricane Shiragaki has been reported by both the Meteorological Department and the Disaster Management Department as one of the most devastating hurricanes of the decade. With no loss of life, but a massive loss of property and damage, costing the government almost 55 million Yen just for reparation and insurance relief. Parts of the forests disappeared overnight, and the government quickly dispatched a few teams, mostly consisting of pro-heroes that can control nature to help replant those missing parts. The giant ice wall has also disappeared after the hurricane, with no trace of its existence whatsoever. The following year proven to be a good year though, the harvest season on the island produced some of the best quality crops they have ever seen. Making way for a lot of modern life improvement on the island.

Mile 4.55 Tidal Inlet have been erased from the map. The whole shore just… disappeared somehow, much to a certain few people’s dismay.

“Midoriya! Free time is over!” Iida shouted from Yaoyorozu’s megaphone below the stairs. “Time to go back to camp!”

“Don’t make us ask twice, Izuku!” Shinsou also shouted from the megaphone. He’s been friends with him since the start of high school, and yet he still can’t tell whether he’s being sarcastic or making an actual threat to other people.

He kissed Todoroki on the cheeks and walked downstairs. Todoroki looked at the painting once more, it was a beautiful landscape view of what used to be the shores of Mile 4.55 Tidal Inlet, or as they call it…

“Moonrise Academia.” He muttered, reading the name of the place that Izuku illustrate with a bunch of seashells forming the words. He went back to the nook, picking up his book. He looked at the window to see Captain Toshinori waiting near his patrol car in front of the house, and the three scouts entering it to go back to the camp.

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I want to thank you for coming along with me to this crazy Wes Anderson journey.  
> Thank you for the constant comments, the kudos and your bookmarks. It meant a lot to me!  
> And don't worry, even the author is excited about the story, not just the reader!
> 
> I was originally planning to write an epilogue story, but maybe later since I'm not in the mood to do it.  
> Oh! This won't be the last Wes Anderson-based story, I can tell you that! I have... so many other things in mind hehe...  
> In the meantime, I think I'm ready to post my second fic. The theme would be supernatural, in a world where vampires, witches, ghosts live alongside humans in secret. Stay tuned for the first chapter, hopefully it will be released around next week, or the week after that.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated.  
> And again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter:..........................................................


End file.
